The Wolf's Exorcist
by Twilight Anarein
Summary: What would happen if you suddenly made a wish on your sixteenth birthday that you didn't wish to make come true? Here's a story of a girl who settles on a journey to true love and friendship while being stuck two centuries back in time.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** I will have to give all of the credit to the creators of D. Gray-Man and Wolf's Rain for inspiring me with unique characters. Some of the characters introduced into this story however, are mine. So, I deserve a little bit of credit. :D

Okay, let's get to business and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**_Prologue…_**

There are three things in this world that you shouldn't do:

One, don't go looking for trouble.

Two, don't trust somebody that you've suddenly just met and they know lots of information.

Three, don't let somebody try to get the best out of you.

Or so…that was my policy anyway.

I was always caught in the sort of situations, but luckily I manage to find myself to escape them. Why? I don't really know. Either this is just me getting lucky, or some other obvious reason…

I probably shouldn't go overboard with this whole thing anyway. I mean, most of my life was probably just facing danger. Well, it never used to be that way. For the first seven years of my life, it was probably the only time where I felt 'normal'. Having a happy life with my mother was just like having icing on a cake.

But, ever since I turned eight, our island was attacked and several neighbors died since then. My mother was one of those people. Let's just say my childhood was shattered since that horrible day. I couldn't help but stop to think about those times. I would even think about all the memories I used to share with my mother. God, I miss her so much. It feels like there's a hole that's pierced inside my heart.

"Anari, I'm always with you…always…"

That's what she would say.

--

Sorry, it ended up too short. But you know, it's just a prologue, there's more to come. :D

Feel free to read the next chapter. If you like how this story goes so far, feel free to comment. If you didn't like it, DO NOT comment.


	2. Stage 1: Sixteen

**_Stage 1: Sixteen_**

Blue eyes. Midnight blue hair. Pale skin.

Everything about my mother was beautiful. She was always a good soul, and she was the life of the party. Boys adored her beauty everywhere she went. She always had a smile on her face and she was a person you could always rely on. Her whole life was beautiful, you could even imagine. She was always like a princess.

Until that dreadful day…

Even before she passed away, she dropped me off with my stepfather, Jeetu. He was um…one of my mother's friends from childhood. So, I thought it was a good plan to stay with him rather than be placed in some orphanage.

It's been almost four years since I've lived with him, and before I could even recognize it, tomorrow's the day that I first moved in with him.

But knowing my stepfather Jeetu, he was a great man. You gotta love the guy. I mean, he's very easy to make friends with, but he can be a bit paranoid (even forgetful at times).

But enough about my past life, I almost forgotten I was supposed to meet Toboe at his apartment. He lives not very far, it's almost like we're neighbors. He lives in this apartment complex called 'Tiny Creek' and it's very close to where I live. He promised to do something with me.

I grasped for my bookbag, since my house keys are already inside. Oh yeah, I forgotten to mention, I'm a teenage girl with my own place. Pretty cool huh? But it's just for rent since I attend Red Moon High, so it's quite all right that I have some sort of my own place to stay. Gosh, I feel like such a loner.

'Course, I'd never leave my journal and other important stuff lying around, so I just take it with me instead.

Just as I rang the doorbell, I toyed with the little red and white cross choker that sat there upon my neck. I cherish this choker with all my heart, since my mother gave it to me since the day I was born. It used to be a necklace, but it snapped in half. So, I just took the charm and made myself a choker. Necklaces seemed a bit too ordinary.

"Anari! What a surprise!"

I blinked for a split second. There was Toboe standing at the door. He's a year older than me, but either way, we're still pretty good friends. It's funny how we were both born on Falls Island, but we barely knew each other until two years ago. Yeah…two years ago…

"Geez, it's cold out here, you should come inside." He said with a smile.

_A very cute smile…_ I thought out loud. Among all of my friends, I found Toboe to have the most beautiful smile in the whole world. So beautiful, not even Aladdin would sweep me off my feet. Wow, just think…I used to love that story. But there's no way Toboe's in love with me.

No boy has been ever in _love_ with me. Ever.

If you think I was one of those girls who doesn't have that big of a social life, you guessed correctly. Let me tell you right now, the only thing I've gotten close to love is when my stepfather took me to some kid's birthday party and a boy gave me a kiss on the cheek just to impress some friends. Boy, I was being used big time. Since then, I promised myself I'll never be in love unless if that love's true.

"Anari, come and look at this, I must show you something."

I dropped my stuff on the ground and hurried up the staircase. I couldn't help but think about what is he going to show me.

When we reached his room, he showed me a huge book. Great. I have one of those, actually…a lot of those.

"Open it." Toboe declared, "Trust me, you'll be surprised."

I gave him a smile, "Sure."

I opened up to a random page in his book. Turned out, it was Toboe's sketchbook. He drew a picture of the two of us. It was so pretty, I couldn't even explain it. This picture showed the both of us sitting on a staircase having a bowl of cherries. It was picture perfect…well, that was my opinion anyway.

Toboe leaned and gave me a surprise hug. "Happy birthday Anari…"

I widened my eyes, completely. "Oh! Um…thank you…" I couldn't think of anything else to say after that moment.

As he let go of me, I continued to blink. "How did you know today was my birthday?"

Toboe shrugged and placed a long strand of hair behind his ear, "Well I," he began, "Remember when you asked me to have a snack at your place a week ago? That's when I saw your planner. You marked your birthday on it."

I looked at him with such a blank expression. Then said, "Oh."

The next thing I knew, I returned the hug, "Well, thank you so much for the present. I…I mean, nobody actually remembers my birthday except for you and mom. That really means a lot to me."

Toboe whispered into my ear, "Of course I'll remember. You're my friend Anari." He looked up at me this time and continued, "You've always have been my friend since the day we met."

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell just ring and Toboe and I went out of his room and on the ground floor of his little apartment house. Toboe peeked through one of those little security peepholes and opened the door.

Turned out, it was Tsume and Hige at the door.

Hige's a person you could also rely on. He's more of a carefree spirited person and he just loves food. When I mean loves food, I mean _loves _food. That's just how he is. He's got short, scruffy light brown hair, wears a yellow sweatshirt with the design of a sun at the bottom. He's got one pocket on it, and he wears blue jeans and gray loafers.

Tsume…wow, he's one heck of a guy. He's really complicated if you want to earn his trust. I would just explain how long it took, but that would just take forever. Believe me.

This guy has squinty eyes, since he's so negative all the time. Well, he's got long silver hair, tanned skin, wears black leather, and a gray shirt. Not that bright of a person, let me tell you. But he stands up for his friends, which gives him his positive side.

"Yo, Toboe. Anari." Hige said, chewing on a hot dog…as usual. "So, I heard today's your sixteenth birthday Anari."

"You guessed right." I said. Then all of a sudden, Hige dragged me across the room and the next thing I know, we're waltzing all around Toboe's floor.

"Congratulations Anari!!" Hige chimed, he sounds like my mom already. Although, no matter how many times you celebrate my birthday, they still felt a bit lonely. Like something was missing. But I guess this was okay…

"What's the matter Anari?" Hige asked, the smile dying away from his face. "You seemed not too thrilled about your birthday."

"It's not that…" I answered, "It's just, nobody _actually_ remembers my birthday. Not even my old friends on Falls Island. So, actually…I feel so happy."

"Oh yeah, I know how you feel." Hige smiled again, which made me smile also. "When I turned sixteen, all I got on my birthday was a package of hot dogs. But I was sad that I didn't get any ketchup with it."

"Oh, that's lovely." Tsume replied sarcastically. Hige shot him a glare in response to his comment.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the last time I checked my mail I ordered packages of hot dogs." I said with a smile.

"Wait, really??" Hige started drooling.

I hate to break this moment but I ended up saying, "No."

Toboe and Tsume burst out laughing. As for Hige, he sat there looking dumb as a post. I love the guy, but it's only a joke (sorry Hige).

"Shouldn't we go and get the stuff out of the car?" Tsume answered back to Hige.

Hige smiled, "Indeed we shall." Just as Hige and Tsume went towards the door, Tsume kept going and Hige looked back at us. He said, "Anari. Toboe. Stay here, we will be back with the stuff."

Just as Hige had left the room I whispered over to Toboe's shoulder and said, "I think I know what stuff they're talking about."

All Toboe did was sit there with a pretty smile on his face. The same smile that I liked so much.

Then, we both heard the doorbell ring again. Could they be back so soon already??

"Could you get the door Anari?" Toboe said to me, going up the staircase. "I need to put a few things away."

"Sure." I said, returning the smile. I looked through his peephole this time and there stood a blond girl. The same girl who had the same face as mine, despite the fact that she was my cousin. It was Leilani.

I wonder if she came for my birthday or for some other reason. Anyways, I let the girl in anyway…she just won't stop talking these days.

"Hello cousin." Leilani said with one of her charming smiles. She was a cute girl, but there are times when she scares me. Like, I'm more of a tomboy and she's girlier. We act so much like twins, it's not even funny.


	3. Stage 2: Leilani

**Twilight: Hey, what's going on with you Toboe?**

**Toboe: Huh? Me? Oh, I'm just doodling…yeah, just doodling.**

**Twilight: Really? May I see what your 'doodling'?**

**Toboe: -blushes- Um, maybe later Twilight, I mean, there are viewers wanting to read the story.**

**Anari: Twilight? Toboe? What are you guys doing over there?**

**Twilight and Toboe: -together- N-nothing!!**

**_Stage 2: Leilani_**

Leilani and I just sat there, waiting for the others to come. Apparently, this really doesn't take long to grab stuff now does it?

"So…" Leilani started to say, "How's your birthday? Are you enjoying what's left of it so far?"

She places her hands on her lap like a proper rich lady would do. She was made to be a rich person. Not that I wanted to be a poor person and all, but rich people just do a bit…much.

"Um," I suddenly just cut off for a split second just because I heard a car door slam from outside. "We really didn't do anything yet. I just got here and Toboe showed me this detailed drawing of the two of us."

"I see…" Leilani smiled again, "It must be quite nice…"

"What do you mean by that?" I gave Leilani a sharp glance, but she continued to give me the creepy baby smile.

"I mean…" Leilani began, "You and Toboe would make such a great couple. The chemistry between you two…it's so, invigorating."

I blinked. _Did she just say 'invigorating'?_

As I looked towards her in the eye, I said, "Not to be rude but, nobody says words like 'invigorating' anymore."

Leilani didn't care. She continued to stare at the floor with a very dull expression on her face. I cannot take anymore of the awkward silence.

But, my wish came true when I heard Tsume and Hige back at the foot of the doorstep. They carried huge boxes…could they be presents for me?

Just as I opened the door to let them in, I suddenly heard Toboe coming down the staircase.

He shouted, "Took you guys long enough. Did you bring the cake and presents?"

Wait, there is a cake too? That's a new one. Like I said ten minutes ago, nobody else remembers my birthday except for mom.

As they opened the giant red box, I saw a chocolate fudge cake that looks way too good to resist. It beats the presents though (although, I didn't open any yet).

Toboe started lighting the candle, and Tsume and Hige stood there with their bottles of wine. Leilani got up from the chair and she hugged me tightly.

"Happy birthday cousin!" She said with the same, creepy baby smile on her face. I couldn't breathe.

She let go of me after a few seconds, and then Toboe was next to hug me the second (or third, but that doesn't count) time today.

"Yeah Happy sixteenth Anari!" He said, I couldn't help but feel the warmth for the first time. Celebrating my sixteenth birthday with friends…that's all I ever wanted for a long time. This was probably the best birthday yet.

"You guys," I began, as for everyone they turned to me. "Y'know, you didn't have to do this for me really. I'm just glad you guys came…but--,"

"But what Anari?" Toboe interrupted, "Is there something we've forgotten?"

"Well," I began a few seconds after Toboe stopped talking, "Actually there is one thing. Where are Blue, Cheza, and Kiba?"

"Oh, those three?" Hige said, "Well, apparently, they had other plans this weekend. Blue has gone on a road trip with Quent and she won't be back until two weeks, and Cheza and Kiba…well, who knows where they are."

"They probably got married and started to go on their first honeymoon." Tsume said with a crooked smile. Everyone else in the room burst out laughing.

"Oh well." I smiled, still couldn't get over Tsume's comment. "At least you guys came."

--

It's been already two hours, and everybody already finished the small cake. But I must tell you, it was super delicious.

Right now, we are in the middle of 'Truth or Dare', everyone's favorite game to play. Sure it is. It's more fun online let me tell you. Well anyways, it was supposed to be my turn until I told Toboe I needed to find the restroom.

I felt like I was going to throw up, from eating all the cake. I have this strange history of craving chocolate –seriously, everyone does– but I felt sick, so I rushed towards the toilet. After a few short minutes, nothing happened. Then I began to realize that my stomach must've calmed down.

So after when I washed up, I went downstairs. I bet they're still continuing the game without me, 'cause it did take a while for me to ease a little bit. It should be my turn already, so I rushed down the last few steps without any hesitation.

Just as I entered the room, I was shocked. Hige and Tsume already left, but not only that, I saw Leilani and Toboe French kissing as well. French kissing! I could feel the happiness slip away from my body, filling my insides with irresistible rage.

"Toboe!!" I screamed, "What the heck are you doing??"

His eyes burst right open as if he woken up from a fantasy-related dream. Both him and Leilani faced their eyes upon me.

"W-wha?" Toboe said, "Wait Anari, no, it's not what it looks like."

"Me neither." I said, my voice was cracking, "So, let me get something straight, when did you and Leilani started dating??"

"We didn't start dating!" Toboe said, even raising his voice. "We _never_ did! Who said we started dating??"

"I don't know…" I said, on the verge of breaking into tears. "Maybe the girl who's been friends with you _longer than anyone else_!!"

"Anari, you better start calming down." Toboe started, toughing up on me. "Your sixteen and I'm seventeen. I'm a grown man, and a grown wolf. I could kiss any girl that I like."

"No, you're not a _grown man_. You're a _grown child_." I said, tears starting coming out of my eyes, "And you know what else? You didn't throw this birthday party just for me. You only did it to get me sidetracked so you could start kissing up the party with Leilani."

"What is she talking about Toboe?" Leilani smiled, placed both hands on Toboe's left shoulder. All I wanted to do was strangle her scrawny little neck.

"Y'know something?" I started to say once more, "I always knew there was sick people. But I never knew that they could be_ this_ sick. So, let me say one more thing Toboe, thanks for the birthday surprise, but once I step out of this apartment, I never want to see you again. Ever."

I grasped for my bookbag, and only took Hige and Tsume's presents with me. The two continued to stare at me and then I slammed the door in their faces. Hard.

So I quickly ran down the metal staircase, and into the rain. There was now sorrow running through my veins, the tears streaming down my cheeks as I continued to run into the dark parts of the city streets. This pain felt like I was stabbed in the back, bleeding on the floor, my heart slowing down by every second beat it makes. Man, it feels like I wanted to die right now. Why can't I just die? I would rather stay with my mom then being alone with a broken heart.

But I can't let this pain stop me, there's no way I will kill myself over something stupid as this. Heck, I'm a strong girl. I will survive on my own, without _any_ guy's help.

I skidded into a stop. I thought instead of going home, I thought of visiting mom instead. What will she do in these sorts of situations?

The 'ColdHeart Cemetery' was just a few blocks away. I could tell because I could see the huge tombstones from half a mile. Just as I opened the gates, the place was mounted with tiny inches of snow. It looked like some sort of winter wonderland, only not so happy.

And the only thing I could do for now, is search for mom's grave.


	4. Stage 3: Dreams and Nightmares

**_Stage 3: Dreams and Nightmares_**

You have to be kidding me.

This place gives me the creeps…all these dead people all around me. I just can't stand being in places like this…I can even feel their presence everywhere.

But, only one person I knew in this graveyard is none other than mom.

I spotted her grave a few inches away from where I stood. Her grave was just south of here, between the two dead stumps (does _everything_ have to be dead in this graveyard? I mean come on…). I always came here, so it's quite natural to pay respects to someone you care for deeply.

Even though tombstones are just markings for where dead people are buried, I found mom's grave to be beautiful…just as she was when she was alive. It's not all that fancy, but it's a small rectangular plaque with the words engraved on the shiny silver platform:

'_Here lies Aurora Eveline Kiya_

_1959-1997_

_-The angel who makes even the smallest of flowers bring life to those within them-_

_May her soul be put to rest_'

I remember the first time I read this plaque it makes me cry. It always makes me cry, because…I never did anything to save her. I only watched her face death in front of my eyes. But, I had to be strong. No more crying…because, it just makes you feel bad about yourself.

Well besides that, I spotted something sticking out next to her grave. I dropped my book bag on the ground and began to investigate around the grave. I dug my hand through the dry sand and than I realized right away that it was a short stick with an evil pumpkin face sticking at the top of it. The stick looked like a candy cane…only it was straight and instead of having red and white colors on it, it was orange and black. Sticking out of the pumpkin's head was a tiny little flag saying, 'The Earl's Key to Ultimate Power!' written in a tacky looking font.

I figured out right away that it was a scepter.

This thing looks pretty old. There are millions of scratch marks, and blotches of black mud that don't seem to come off. Whoever this 'Earl' guy is…he really doesn't know a thing or two about keeping his possessions safe from harm. But why would anyone throw this Halloween stick in the middle of a deserted graveyard that's south of town?

By the way…wasn't this Earl guy a little too old for Halloween? Seems so.

I should stop getting sidetracked; all I did was come here and needed to get some advice. Then, find a good place for this really old scepter. I placed the Halloween stick inside my book bag.

"Hey mom," I began to say, "It's been a while since we last talked together."

I felt pretty awkward saying that out loud. I mean, it feels like I'm talking to myself like there's no one else to talk to. But, that's what I've seen in movies so it doesn't bother me much.

"Well." I started to say, 'cause even if my mom was dead, she still needed an answer _pronto_. "Um…I have this problem and…it's about Toboe…he's changed…and--,"

Gah! What was I doing? It feels like I'm babbling like an idiot instead of speaking clearly to her.

I took a deep breath and started over, "Sorry mom, I'm really not used to saying this but…Toboe suddenly changed, and I don't know what to do or what to think. I need you to give me some advice. Was the birthday he planned for me was a con to get me to notice he doesn't like me?"

That can't be right. Toboe was always nice to me, so it's not like I treated him bad in any sort of way. We got along so well; it feels like we knew each other forever. So, what exactly did happen? I really need an answer 'cause right now, I'm in a state of sadness.

And before I could even say anything else, I felt my eyes starting to blur, and then…I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Did I just start to cry already?

"It's just that…" I closed my eyes, more tears starting to fall left and right, "Sometimes…I just wish that, I was never from this century. I wish to be left alone where nobody was able to hurt me for any reason at all…"

Then I heard somebody scream. My eyes burst open with shock and something began to shudder. I searched through my book bag and then the scepter began to rattle.

"_Your wish_…" The scepter began to speak, "…_Is my command_…"

This is really getting out of hand, I tried to throw this freaky Halloween stick, but somehow, my hands were stuck to it like glue! Glue!

"_You must not throw me away_…" it said. "…_You finally woke me up from my two hundred year sleep…and now I should thank you for all of your bravery for wakening me_…"

I tried to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth whatsoever. Then a light shot through my body, as I somehow passed out in the cold dirt.


	5. Stage 4: The Earl's Scepter

_'I'm wasting away and it's all I can take_

_I'm ready to change, I'm not gonna break_

_I'm wasting away and it's never too late_

_I'm wasting away, and I'm not gonna break'_

_Wasting Away – Decyfer Down_

--

**_Stage 4: The Earl's Scepter_**

"My dear girl, I must thank you again for waking me up from my sleep."

I felt a voice speaking inside my head. This voice sounded so cold…as if it's been in terrifying dreams all it's life. Whoever it is…could this be the Earl speaking to me?

"You know, you are so very pretty." The Earl continued, "Such a pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't be wasted in death."

What was he talking about? I don't even have a single clue about what he's saying at all. This guy must've smelled all the coffee fumes it might've gone through his head.

"This silky black hair like this…" The Earl still continued on, "It's like the color of the dried blood, from red to orange, to a deep black. And this lovely light tan such as this…it's like the heavens are now talking to me."

Okay, now this guy is really starting to annoy me. Big time.

"Your blood sounds…so tasty right about now…maybe…just one sample…" I can hear the Earl lick his lips with delight.

I opened my eyes, to see a ghostly fat figure above me. With a very tall top hat and the pointy elfin ears, I could see him. And this guy means a lot of business.

"Alright…" I glanced up at the Earl, "Who the hell are you?"

"My dear girl," He started to say, "I'm the Millennium Earl. You are the one who found my scepter, and I should guarantee that you would have a present in return for all of your efforts. Maybe…how about a nice placement for you as an admin? I want you to help me…obtain something."

"Help you to obtain what?" I said, starting to loosen up a bit. I still stayed a bit cautious.

"Help me…to find the ingredients needed to make my akuma army."

His what? What on earth is an 'akuma'? I never heard of such a word before, not even in books either. Must be some old British word or something. Hey, if you were to hear this Earl guy speak, he sounds pretty British to me.

'_He's deceiving you Anari. Back away Anari…back away. This guy's up to no good_…'

'_But…what am I supposed to do?_' I said back to the voice that echoed inside my head. '_I found this guy's scepter, I should return it right?_'

'_No…do not return it…I repeat, do not return it. Just take the scepter and run. Run far away from here…run. Run!_'

I did just the voice told me to do. I started to run, far from this guy. For a second I thought I was home free, but just as I turned around, this guy was on my tail. He was floating fast in mid air. This guy looked really angry, and I knew I had to run faster.

"Don't think you can escape my dear…" The Earl's voice got more high-pitched, "Because nobody escapes from the Earl! Nobody can! You know why my dear? Because anyone who becomes my admin or runs away from me ends up dying a beautiful death…I am known around these parts for stealing souls and use them to make my beautiful akuma weapons!!"

This guy was nuts! No, he's not just nuts…he's _beyond_ nuts!

I turned around, as my eyes started to glisten. The voice suddenly came back and said, '_Anari…let's stop this criminal…as one…_'

I smiled, '_Yeah…let's do this thing. I'm going wolf!_'

I morphed into wolf form and lunged at the Earl in midair. He bounced upwards, there was shock written on his face.

"What?" He shrieked, "What is this power?! What kind of girl are you? You…. you are not normal!!"

'_Yeah…personally, I get that a lot._' I said through meditating, '_I'm a shapeshifter. I'm both human and wolf. So don't be too surprised on what I can do._'

The Earl suddenly went from shocked expression to a more evil-grinny expression. '_A soul like this one doesn't really come naturally in this lifetime. I'd really grow more powerful with this one! Hee hee…_'

I gulped, he really does mean business. But I did what other heroines would do…brace myself for the worst.

"You know something my dear? I concede to you." The Earl said, sounding very polite all of a sudden. "Your power is very strong, much stronger than my own. I will let you go off early tonight, but the next time we meet, I will not spare you. So, I hope you live every day of your life…well."

He disappeared right in front of me, as I morphed back into human form.

'_He forgotten to ask me to return his scepter…what kind of bad guy is he?_' I asked the soul inside my head.

'_I don't know…_' it echoed, '_But, I guess it's a good thing that he didn't ask. I have a very bad feeling about this 'Earl' fellow._'

I blinked, and looked all around me. Every corner of this area was white, and it was blank.

'_Where are we anyway_?' I asked the soul.

'_We are in a lost world…currently._' The soul answered, 'This is a world that you may encounter when you are in your sleep.'

'_So…you mean to say…I'm asleep?_'

'_Yes…everything that just happened in these thirty minutes was in your sleep. But don't say this was all fake stuff. This is one of these dreams where things come to life._'

Great. That's the last thing that I'd expect to hear. Who would've thought that I'd give back life to some creepy British frat man with mental problems that was stuck inside a Halloween stick for two centuries?

'_So, now what do we do?_' I asked the soul politely, '_we can't just stick around here all day_--,'

'_Wait Anari_…' The soul stopped me, '_I hear someone from outside. I think we stopped somewhere_…'

Wait…stop? What did she mean by stop? I turned around, there was nobody here…there never was except for the soul, the Earl, and me.

'_Open your eyes Anari._' The soul demanded.

'_Wait, what?_' I blanked out for a split second.

'_Open your eyes! Someone's coming!_' The soul repeated, she sounded anxious.

I did as she told me, and there was another flash of light from the distance.

I woke up probably the same way. On the cold, hard ground. _Jeez, I really could use a shower…_ I thought, almost sounding like I was mumbling to myself.

As I woke up, I realized that I was not in the graveyard anymore. In fact, I was not in Freeze City anymore. I was not in reality anymore…so, where exactly am I?

I looked down at myself, my clothes were all so dirty I mean, even my purple converses have dried mud on the heels, making it's way up to my ankles. At least, my book bag didn't have much damage.

I stood up, feeling a bit nauseous. So, here I am, stuck in a place that I don't even recall seeing before, with no way to return home or to see mom ever again.

_Maybe…just maybe, this is the Earl's dirty work…_ I began to think for a moment. I suddenly had an idea and pulled out the scepter out of my book bag. To my surprise, my hunch was right. The scepter looks completely brand new. Instead of dried mud, it was surprisingly shiny.

_Did I…just go back in time?_

I had to be sure. I ran through the fields like a crazy person. If I really did go back in time, I should probably find some civilization and ask someone along the way.

A smile appeared on my face, I could see a church past the hills, so I might have a chance to know where I am.

But then I skidded to a complete stop. Not only I was a few miles away, but I could also hear screaming in the distance. I have a very bad feeling about this…

I had to act smart. I went wolf again and jumped into the bushes. I sniffed out the area and the only thing I sensed was death…and I could smell the blood from here. This doesn't sound good.

Just as I reached the church (I changed back to a human again), thousands of people ran through the streets, as I saw some odd, spherical objects floating in the sky. To my surprise, these things were loaded with guns all over its craggy-looking body. They had zombified faces that looked almost drained out with a vacuum or something. They smell like trouble.

I leaped out of the bushes and tried to attack, but just before I could, I saw one of these floating things shoot some sort of a giant pencil-like bullet at some innocent old man that I saw running through the streets.

My eyes began to widen, this old man had a star-like pattern all over his body as his body turned black and crumbled into tiny pieces…

This doesn't sound good facing these things all by myself, so I had to think fast. All I could do was get these people to safety.

But then I heard another bullet fire past me, as I turned around. I thought it was me at first, but then I saw it was headed towards a tiny little boy. I freaked out and then I leaped, grabbing the boy in my arms and the bullet missed as it hurled into the dirt a few miles away.

"Are you okay?" I asked the little boy.

This little boy was _adorable_. He's got big green eyes, and his hair was spiked up in the back and it was a shiny silver color. He wore to what I thought was an older version of what was now called a 'polo' shirt. His collar was faced up instead of down, and he had green and white stripes going across his shirt. He wore brown baggy pants, and he wore roller skates.

The boy looked at me with such a gazing stare. But then he did the weirdest thing: he put his arms around me and started crying…

I couldn't help but put his arms around him.

But then I heard something click, as the little boy and I turned around. One of those floating things now pointed the gun at me. This freaky floating thing started to moan like a zombie, but then I heard something within. It sounded like it was crying too.

'_Help me…_' the soul within the floating thing said to me. '_Help me break out of here…I never wanted to kill anyone…please…finish me off with your weapon._'

What weapon was the soul talking about? Could it be the scepter that I have in my possession? Well I had to find out. I pulled out the scepter with my free hand and I still held onto the boy with my other hand.

I pointed the scepter at this floating creature, and then bursts of black rays spurted from the pumpkin's head. This energy suddenly clouded the creature, as it exploded into pieces. I saw the soul of a pretty lady floating up towards the sky.

'_Thank you…_' She said to me with tears in her eyes, and then she vanished…forever.

But then I turned around to see if anymore of these creatures were still here. None. But then I saw the crowd; all eyes were staring at me. They all crowded up around the little boy and me.

Just then, they started to applaud at me. I sat there, with the kid in my arms, looking bewildered.

"God has given us another one!" One man in the crowd hollered, "God has given us another exorcist!"

An exorcist? Are they talking about me?

I stood up, trying to avoid the crowd. It was like I've gone from not so popular to insanely famous. I could still hear them talking about me. Even something about making me their bodyguard…

--

Just as I left the city, I heard a couple of footsteps behind me. I turned around. That same boy I saved earlier was following me. This time, he looks pretty happy.

"Hi there big girl." He said happily, "I want to thank you…for saving me from earlier."

"Really?" I said. "Well…everyone else has."

The little boy started to laugh. "Wow big girl, your funny. Hey, my name is Josiah by the way."

"Josiah huh?" I smiled back at him, "That's a cute name. My name's Anari."

"Anari…what a beautiful name!" Josiah chimed, "Well, thanks for saving me anyways Anari."

I blinked, and then I fixed up the belt on my book bag. "No prob."

Josiah tilted his head a little; I suddenly remembered that kids his age don't know any slang.

"I mean…no problem." I explained to him. He then said, "Oh."

"So…" I began, "Why are you following me out here anyway?"

"I wanted to know something." Josiah kicked the dirt with the front wheel of his roller blade, "I wanted to know…are you one of those humans who transforms into wolves?"

I blinked and smiled sheepishly, "What makes you think that I'm a wolf?"

He made a huge grin as he spoke, "C'mon, I saw that leap of yours. No ordinary human being could pull a stunt like that."

I turned away completely. The boy was clever.

I let out a huge sigh and then answered, "Josiah, you're right. I am a wolf…"

He smiled, and all he could say was, "Cool."


	6. Stage 5: Desperate Times

**Toboe: Good lord…this is a long story.**

**Anari: What are you talking about Toboe? It's only begun.**

**Toboe: I cannot believe you would go this detailed. Hey, if this is over, can we go and get some ice cream or something?**

**Anari: I'll be sure to think about it.**

**Twilight: -waving stacks of papers in her hand and smiling- Hey you two! If you stop getting so cuddly, maybe the viewers want more of Anari's story!**

**Toboe and Anari: -both blushing- We're not doing anything!**

--

**_Stage 5: Desperate Times_**

I was completely running out of options.

The fact that Josiah knew that there was wolf blood in me, after that leap that is, I can't really bring up another lie to cover my secret.

I mean, the leap I did was more wolf-like than any human would have done. Who else would pull a stunt like that anyway?

I guess I should've mentioned earlier, but the thing about me is…I'm really different. I know what you're maybe thinking, but it's true. Unlike Toboe and the others, I cannot transform into a wolf freely as they can. I can only transform into a wolf when I have sad feelings. Yeah, it kinda sucks.

But, it doesn't feel so bad. I wish I knew earlier about me turning into a wolf. Then I would know so much more about the wolf inside myself, I guess…she doesn't trust me enough. Even if it has been two years since she awakened inside me.

The other weird ability I have is that I can talk to lost souls. The wolf inside me and the one inside the floating piece of machinery was just examples of them. Do I like talking to dead people? Not so much…

My first soul that I talked to was a stray puppy. I was only three when I first saw it happen. I thought back then it was only a dream, or a memory perhaps. But, no, I saw that puppy's soul with my own two eyes. All it ever wanted was to find a home…like any other puppy's dream.

This is why I didn't make any friends.

Or so, I did make at least one friend when I used to live on Falls Island. Ziggy…yeah, that was his name. He's been my friend for a long time, until I moved to Freeze City. Don't worry though, we're still good friends, and we always send letters to each other on how we're doing.

He was the only person who knew about the fact that I can talk to lost souls. Because, he can see them too. Although even if he can talk to lost souls, he can't see them clearly with his left eye. That's because nine years ago, his baby brother Zero accidentally struck him so bad after being punctured with a large stick. They were trying to build a bonfire, but that only cost them an argument and Ziggy's sight in his left eye (poor Ziggy).

"_Hello_?" Josiah said, sounding a bit annoyed, "Earth to Anari! Are you listening to me?"

I suddenly felt a jolt and woke up completely back into reality. Here I am, with some little boy who maybe is eight-nine years old, and now he's gone from happy to annoyed after five minutes. What else is needed? Oh yeah, where for heaven's sake am I?

"I heard you, loud and clear." I said. "All I wanted to know is…do you what's the date? I seem to have forgotten what's the date today."

Josiah looked at me like I was crazy. But then he said, "Um…today's the twenty-first of January."

"The year?" I asked, sounding a bit anxious, "What's the year?"

Josiah cocked an eyebrow, "1851."

_Dang_! _1851_?! So…I went back two centuries back in time…on my birthday, to which I was never even born yet??

"Why did you ask me that though?" Josiah answered back, looking at my clothes. Which seemed way too new to even have available in the nineteenth century. "Wait a minute, what the heck are you wearing anyway? Those don't look like the clothes I see people wear in England."

I don't want to give away the real reason because I know that Josiah won't believe me if I told him I time traveled. But I'd hate to lie also, but I've got no choice anyway.

"Well…" I said, trying to think of a good enough reason. "I'm basically not from here, see, I came from France…so…"

"Oh!" Josiah smiled, "France huh? No wonder those clothes didn't look familiar, makes sense now!"

I gave out a huge sigh of relief, but then he still continued on, "So…why did you ask me the date then? That part doesn't make a lot of sense to me."

I stopped and blinked. Didn't see that one coming… I thought to myself.

Now this was hard. What am I going to do? Nobody's going to believe me if I told them I time traveled. Not even this kid…but I do know one thing. He's the type of kid who likes to be in people's business. Not the best type of people to hang with, but…I seriously wanted to know what the date was. So, I've got no choice. I have to tell him, despite the fact that I wasn't from this century.

"Um I--,"

"Josiah honey? Are you out here?"

Josiah and I turned around. A very pretty woman with short, brown hair with curls stick out at the tips just stood a few inches away from us. She wore a huge black lacey hat, and a very lacey dress that seems to cover up everything but her feet. Don't worry though, this woman was wearing really cool laced up boots. Did I mention her dress was poofy?

Josiah's green eyes glistened, "Nanny Iris!"

A nanny? What happened to his mom?

He ran up towards Iris and put his arms around her. She seemed to do the same thing. But then, they turned towards me and then they both smiled at me. I don't seem to get what's going on, but I know it has something to do with me and fighting those floating things in the sky.

"Josiah, who is this pretty girl that you are with?" Iris had this charming smile on her face, it almost reminds me of Leilani.

"Nanny Iris," Josiah began, "This is Miss Anari. She's the brave wolf girl that saved me from those akuma."

Oh, so that's what those floating creatures are! Are those the same akuma that the Earl mentioned from earlier? Whatever the akuma are, they sure do look depressing.

"Josiah," Iris began, now having a serious expression on her face like every other nanny would have, "How many times do I have to tell you--,"

Josiah moaned as he interrupted, "Not to go anywhere by yourself and with strangers?"

Iris blinked and then said, "Um, yes but what I trying to say was never to call any young man or woman a dog."

"But I didn't call Miss Anari a dog!" Josiah complained, "This girl is a _wolf_! I mean, she did this awesome leap in midair that no ordinary human could possibly do!"

Wow. I didn't know people in this century could say words like 'awesome'.

The nanny just made a 'tsk tsk' sound with her teeth, and then she said, "You have got to stop reading fantasy novels late every night."

And then, she turned to me and said, "Sorry for the trouble Josiah has caused you. Ever since his mom was killed by wolves since he was a little kid, he couldn't help but stock up knowledge and know more about these beasts."

I somewhat panicked a little. The kid's mom was killed by wolves for Pete's sake, and since I'm a wolf, I felt like I was under suspicion. But not to be rude or anything, but who listens to an eight or possibly nine year old kid?

Both Nanny Iris and Josiah waved at me, and then they walked down the hills and up the dirt road. I couldn't help but think about what Iris said to me.

_So…even then, there are more wolves running about in these streets._

I squeezed my eyes shut, and thought about what to do now. I might as well find some clothes around here to fit in, but the thing is I forgot about my wallet…

So, there I was. Stuck in the nineteenth century, with muddy clothes and a bookbag that had my house keys, an old manga, my journal, and an old scepter.

But then my eyes widened, I completely forgot that my journal was still here with me. So since I'm in a new century, I might as well start fresh.

I pulled out my journal and opened up to the first page. Just as I thought, everything was still here. I was beginning to think that all the stuff I've written in this journal since I was eight was all gone. Thank God, 'cause all my life was poured into this journal.

So I pulled up a pen, and started to write everything I've seen so far.

_January 21, 1851_

_Hey, this is Anari._

_Now, here's one thing I want to make clear. I will be writing everything that I see in this journal, so if you open it, you should be able to understand what's been going on with me._

_Okay, so here I go._

_Well, it all started on this birthday party that Toboe planned for me. I was turning sixteen, so it was a big deal to my friends. Knowing my history of planned birthday parties, most of them were pretty lonely, so I was beginning to think I was too old for birthday parties._

_Apparently not._

_Toboe and the others really did change the way I used to think about birthday parties. I mean, they brought the board games, the bottles of wine, the cake and the presents…everything. They brought so much life into this birthday, all for me. (I still felt bad that Blue, Cheza, and Kiba had other plans instead of coming to my birthday.)_

_Well anyways it started out okay, and then the party started to get better when Tsume and Hige arrived on the scene. That is besides the fact that it was getting better, it started to turn around when my deranged cousin Leilani decided to show up. I'm sorry; I shouldn't start saying bad stuff about Leilani. To be completely honest, ever since we were little girls everyone assumed that I was prettier and cuter of the two. Leilani, on the other hand, didn't quite understand that part correctly. She thinks she's more beautiful than I am (such a primadonna!)._

_That's why…she's always got this severe hatred for me. She's always trying to make me look bad, and I really didn't do anything to hurt her. But, I never really could convince this girl and I've tried that for twelve years in a row and counting._

_I guess the whole being-a-not-so-nice-rich-princess isn't going so well._

_Two years ago, she tried to kill me by sending that beast Ushimo to come after me. He always claims that I was his lover, but apparently not!_

_And now, she messed up things big time. If she hadn't shown up at Toboe's apartment, I would never be stuck here in this century anyway!!_

_I caught her and Toboe French kissing in the living room. And let me tell you, this was the nastiest thing you could ever imagine. Even if you were the second girl standing a few feet away from the 'stuff' that's going on there. _

_It was so nasty, I'm not going to explain it or even go there._

_I always seemed to think Toboe was a wolf, but why would he go and act like I don't know…a dog?? (ha ha that was actually pretty funny)._

_I guess you should know what's going on with me now. I'm sort of in an emotional state and I made this birthday wish I shouldn't have made. I guess I'm off as of today._

_Goodnight._

I closed the journal, without any warning.

For some odd reason, I felt something warm coming down my cheeks. I touched the corners of my eyes…they were wet. (Did I start crying again?)

That was awkward; I didn't even recognize that I was even crying at all. I guess this is what happens when you start pouring out things that happened to you and decided to just have another flashback of those moments. Yeah…I have this sickening feeling inside of me right now, and I don't love the feeling of it yet.

I gotta stop being so overly dramatic though; I feel like such a whiner…it's not even funny.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes right away. There's no way that I'm going to get over this, but I have to try anyway. It's really going to be tough though…

God, I feel so pathetic.

I shoved the journal and the pen back inside my book bag, and I slipped it over my shoulders. Feeling a little lightheaded, I slowly got up. The last thing I ate before I had this crazy journey back in time was just cake. That soft, creamy chocolate cake…God, just thinking about it gives me goosebumps.

Suddenly, I heard something twitch right behind me. I spun around quickly and gave out the serious glance.

Nothing. There wasn't anything here.

_Well, that was a waste of time…_ I thought out loud to myself.

Just as I could take one step, I felt something struck behind me. My eyes widened with extreme surprise as I fell onto the cold dirt. No, this wasn't the scepter this time. It felt a sword that struck me on the side of my neck. I can suddenly feel the blood dripping down the side of my neck…

The last thing I saw was a figure of a person…with a huge black sword with my blood dripping on the tip of its blade.


	7. Stage 6: Old Friends and New

**_Stage 6: Old Friends and New_**

I never felt so groggy and tired in my life.

I swear, it felt like I rested on a pile of rocks. The mattress I woke up on was really beat up and the springs were sticking out in all places.

Besides the fact that I'm still stuck in the nineteenth century, I thought that was just enough. But now I've had it, this whole thing is messed up. I don't like being in this place at all.

I got up from the bed and kicked off the covers from under my feet. Apparently, I still have my dirty clothes on. That's a good thing, although my black capris have reached its end. It was torn up pretty badly, but good enough to keep my butt covered. Although, my light blue sleeveless tee and blue hoodie seemed to be safe. The only thing is I've got bloodstains all over me.

I gasped a little bit. I don't have my book bag with me. The only thing in this room was just this beat up bed and an old lamp. The lampshade was lop-sided and it looks really torn apart from the inside.

I guess they just don't return old furniture…this place does look pretty old. I mean, the floorboards are scratched in all places and pieces of the ceiling are falling right off.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I pulled the covers that I kicked off two minutes ago and pretended to sleep.

I opened one of my eyes slightly and from what I saw there was a figure standing at the door. Could it be the same one that attacked me from last night? If so, I'd give him a piece of my mind.

But, the figure from last night was a lot taller from what I'd expected. This guy was a few inches shorter, and he wasn't carrying a katana with him either.

However, this guy seems to be a lot friendlier. I mean, just look at him. You could tell by just looking into his eyes.

The figure standing at the foot of my door has hair as white as snow. His eyes were a deep shade of silver and he's wearing some sort of a black overcoat. Oh no, he wasn't just wearing black, there was a red bow tie tied around his neck, and he wore a white collared shirt. There was a silver cross pinned to his overcoat, from what I knew in my books, he must be in some sort of special group.

Unexpectedly, he walked closer to my bed and I closed my eyes straight away, pretending to sleep. He took the covers off my head and I could feel a slight breeze touching my face. Even if my eyes aren't open, I could tell that he was staring at me.

"God," The boy started to say, he sounded a bit younger than I'd expected him to sound. "I cannot believe that Kanda went and did this to you..."

I woke up from the sound of that, I did it the natural way. Y'know, the whole wake-up-and-stretch scene, I don't want him to know that I was eavesdropping.

"Oh thank goodness that you're awake!" The boy's eyes widened with surprise, "For a second…I thought you were dead!"

I didn't understand what he meant by just saying that. Of course I wasn't dead, that 'Kanda' guy or whatever his name is only scratched me with his blade slightly. Not enough to chop off my head for sure.

"I'm Allen by the way," he closed his eyes and continued to smile, "Allen Walker."

I suddenly woke up back into reality, before I could even realize it, there was a huge red scar coming down his left eye. Whatever happened to him to even get such a scar like this one, that looked like it must've hurt. Bad.

Now that you mention it, that would _suck_ having a scar like that. That is, even if it's coming down one of your eyes.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but somehow something inside me is holding me back. I couldn't even try to put this into words.

Maybe…it has to do something with the huge scratch on the back of my neck. I tried to say 'hey' but it just hurt me. My muscles now feel so sore all of a sudden…

"Oh yeah, " Allen looked down at me with disdain, "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior from last night. A lot of this might not make sense to you, but my friend assumed that you were an akuma. He tried to kill you, but I stopped him from doing so."

Oh, that makes a lot of sense. First people say that I'm superhuman since I have wolf abilities, and now I'm an akuma. Next thing you know, I'll be working late in pie shops down a street of a little town I'd like to call the city of idiots and retards.

But…I should stop being so grouchy, I mean…that's how I've been feeling ever since I time traveled into this century. Ever since…I realized how much of an insensitive jerk Toboe turned out to be.

Tsume must be drowning Toboe's sorrow with beer right about now.

"Well it's my fault actually…" Allen closed his eyes and still continued, "Because of me, you were the one ended up getting hurt. I sensed a soul that was inside of your body and for a second I thought it was a dead person's soul inside of you."

I blinked for a split second, and then I couldn't help but to place my hands on Allen's.

I smiled and even if I couldn't speak right now, Allen could tell that I was telling him that 'I'll be fine'.

Just then, two more figures came into my room as well. Maybe…those are Allen's acquaintances?

One of them was a girl, possibly about my age to be exact. She had long, turquoise hair that's tied up in pigtails, and her eyes were bluish-green. Her uniform was insanely cute I just can't help myself. She was wearing somewhat of the same thing Allen was wearing…in fact, all of them were. The only difference with her outfit is that, the top looks more feminized. She wore a plain white skirt, and she wore a black hose…or was it a pair of tight black pants? Hmm, I don't think they'd have something like that in this century. And, she wore black slippers, not the kind you would wear to bed, but the type you would wear while you're out and walking around.

Then…there was a guy with long black hair that's tied up high into a ponytail. He left his overcoat open and he was wearing bandages around his body.

My eyes widened straight away. I noticed the katana he carried with him, with my blood still stained on the edges of the blade. I'm guessing that this was Allen's friend Kanda.

Just looking at Kanda gives me the creeps. No, let me rephrase that…_he is a creep!_

"So…" The girl with pigtails started to say, "She's woken up?"

Allen suddenly looked up from the side of the bed, suddenly spoke, "Oh, Lenalee! I didn't see you there. In fact, I didn't see any of you guys coming in."

"Sure you didn't." Kanda said sarcastically, "Obviously you wouldn't see us. You were so busy proposing to this girl whom I nearly killed last night."

I felt like I wanted to punch Kanda's lights out. But, I didn't have the strength to do so…even if I was a wolf, I still remained pretty weak.

But instead, I saw Allen got up and walked up close to Kanda. With an angry expression written on Allen's face, Kanda took a step back.

"All I am doing is checking if she's alright. Unlike you, you nearly killed her after when I said that this poor girl's soul was a clean soul. We're here to put dead souls to rest, not the souls that are still up and alive. It's our job as exorcists."

So…that's what they are…they're exorcists. Does this mean…_I'm_ one too? Nothing makes sense anymore.

Kanda continued to stand there, with just a blank expression written on his face.

Allen, with his eyes that shine like silver stones, took a good look at Kanda. He then gave out a huge sigh and then he said, "Y'know, sometimes…you can be the most _annoying_ person to talk to…even as a partner, you don't even give any mercy."

_Ouch_. That was pretty harsh. I mean, it's just a joke, don't people in the nineteenth century understand what jokes are— wait, what the heck am I doing? I guess I lost so much inches of blood when I took a huge strike in the neck last night I might be losing my head (oh, that was terrible).

As for Kanda, he stood there quite firm in place. Looking at how this guy's feeling, he looks pretty pissed off. I'm serious, he looks seriously _pissed off_. I know in the next few minutes something in this room is going to break.

Apparently not. Well, a few seconds beforehand, I did catch a glimpse of Kanda pulling out his katana for just a split second, but then he slipped it back into it's sheath. Despite of what has happened, I used to read so many fiction novels about exorcists. But…the ones in my books carried only carried magical weapons…but Kanda's katana just looks like any other sword you could even buy at any cosplay conventions or possibly retail stores.

I guess…I could be wrong. Maybe there was magic deep within his katana. I wonder about Lenalee and Allen…what kinds of weapons do they possess? I know mine…taking to dead people. Yeah, that power is so beast I'm not even kidding. Not.

I let out a huge sigh; not being able to talk just sucks so badly. It feels like there was a huge lump stuck inside my voice box shouting out 'get me out of this godforsaken place'. I can hear so many echoes inside my head…every inch of my body wants me to talk.

I used to be the 'girl that speaks rarely' when I was young, or so…before I even had friends. That's when I met my old friend Ziggy…he's changed everything for me. But not as much as Toboe done for me, and now, I talk so much now. That should make my mother happy, all she ever wanted was for me to have a social life and to have friends.

But, I let my memories get the best out of me. I suddenly woke up into reality after when I heard Allen say, "Hey, young girl! Why are you staring into space all of a sudden?"

_Well, that was a nice way to addresse someone_...

But, then I felt something drop inside my throat, could it mean that I can speak now?

Nope, I tried to say something, but all these banshee screeches where the only sounds coming out of my mouth. Boy, was that embarrassing.

"Should I go and get the doctor?" Kanda snickered at me, "Because I think we have a dying animal in this room."

"Kanda!!" Allen shouted as he walked towards me, placing a hand over my own hand. "That's not a nice way to treat our guest!"

"I'll go and get my brother Komui." Lenalee surprisingly said in the middle of the fight. "Maybe…he will know what to do."

She walked up towards me and pulled me out of the covers with just one pull. I lost my footing for a split second and then suddenly regained it before Kanda could say anything.

"Come." She told me, trying to help me up to my feet. "Don't worry though, my brother's a good person, he won't do surgery to your throat or anything like that…unless if it's something lodged inside your voice box or something. Maybe the injury you received from Kanda might have something to do with it."

I really don't know if I should relax or start panicking. I really hate to go see a doctor, even if it wasn't surgery, I'd still be frightened. And I really don't want to see one now. Besides, maybe a freak thing will start happening along the way. Maybe…like if I suddenly started speaking…or, or maybe I might be able to open a portal and go back home.

But nothing else happened just as we got there. That was fast, I mean, this place looks pretty huge I thought the infirmary was just a couple of hallways or floors away. But oh no, there has to be one across the hallway, three doors down from my room.

"Komui?" Lenalee said as she knocked on the door (while dragging me with her other hand). "If you're in there…shout 'I like bunny-rabbits'!"

I honestly don't know why, but I found her joke to be funny. I tried my best to keep it all in, but I couldn't help myself. I swear I was tearing up so hard, that my neck pain worsened greatly. It hurts so bad…it felt like I ate something hard…like rocks or something.

Sadly, her brother answered as he opened the door, he had the same facial expressions as Lenalee. The only thing is, he's got more maturity and his facial expressions appear angular like most adults are. Although…he's got the same eye and hair color as she does. His hair was quite long actually, with the tips curled out outward. It must've taken a lot of effort to get hair like that.

Obviously…this guy has the same uniform as everybody else, the little difference is he's got more features than everyone else. He must be skilled as an exorcist then.

"Lenalee, cut it out with the stupid jokes already it hurts!" Komui complained randomly.

"I really didn't do anything to hurt you big brother," Lenalee smiled as she let go of my hand. "I only said it to get your attention. Anyways, it's not about me. It's my friend over here. For some reason, she can't seem to speak up…I think something's happened inside her throat."

When Komui locked his gaze at me, he then gave out a hoot. Oh joy, not this again.

"Well, aren't you just adorable!!" Komui chimed, even if I am used to it, it gets more annoying every time I hear it. "Of course I'll be happy to help your friend out sis!"

Lenalee smiled and then said, "Thanks Komui."

I suddenly felt worried. What was he going to do? I hope he doesn't cut a hole inside my neck or I'll never live it down again.

I sat down in one of the blue cots they always had in a doctor's office and he took a good look at me. I could hear him humming while he examined my neck.

"Hmmm…" Komui murmured just as he took the bandages off carefully, "Well, at least there isn't any major infections on her neck. Or at least…not enough to have to do surgery."

"Oh." Lenalee said as she sat down in the chair with one leg crossed over the other leg. "What do you think it is then?"

"Well," Komui began, still looking at the huge cut on the back of my neck, "It looks like she's got a minor blood clot inside of her neck. Maybe that's causing her to not speak at all. Don't worry though, that doesn't mean she won't speak for a long time. Let me just say it should take probably one to three days of rest. Sometimes, it may be able to heal overnight if she's lucky that is. Although, it's rarely happened before and I really can't say for sure…"

"Oh…" Lenalee finally said as she stood up, "That sounds good, I will go and tell Allen and Kanda."

"Oh yeah, wait a second Lenalee. Could you do one more thing for me?" Komui said quickly.

As she placed her hands on the doorknob, she looked past her shoulder and then at Komui. As she did, all she could say was, "Yes, Komui?"

Komui let out a sigh, as he took a stack of papers and placed them on the top shelf. "Go and fetch Kanda for me, I need to have a little talk with him in my office about his naturally rowdy behavior. I seriously can't take it anymore, now that he hits girls with his 'Mugen' it's really gone too far."

So, that's the type of katana he's got…that sounds like an exorcist-related weapon to me. It's essential for highly-trained samurais such as Kanda.


	8. Stage 7: Wolf Cries

**_Stage 7: Wolf Cries_**

Not being able to talk for days is no fun at all.

I swear, it's been four days already and I haven't spoken one word ever since I came to…whatever this place is called.

_See what I mean?_ I'm already here for four days, and I haven't even got the chance to know where I am. Stupid Kanda. Making a blood clot in my neck with his stupid Mugen, yeah way to go! You just had to screw up my neck badly didn't ya??

Even the other exorcists here are making weird faces at me, since I'm so different from everybody else. Obviously I'm not from around here. I existed two centuries later, is it really that hard to ask? Oh wait, no it isn't!

…

I'm sorry, I really couldn't let my frustration get the best of me. That's basically what I've been doing this entire week basically. Anger and negativity…that's the mood that I've been showing ever since I got here. I really couldn't blame the folks that kept staring at me though, since I'm wearing clothes that came from the future, it's pretty obvious that I'd be an alien to these people anyway…

But, that won't slow me down. I really wouldn't care what people tell me anyway, I like the clothes that I wear, that's why I bought them in the first place (some of my wardrobe I made by myself). I'd be too surprised if they said they like it, but I doubt it's going to happen anyway. I could already hear the other exorcists making snickers at the opposite end of where I stood. Whatever.

I guess…I'm used to it. I've always been used to all of the teasing, not being popular, being alone, everything. But in the end, it really doesn't bother me one bit. I mean, who wants to be popular anyway? All they do is gossip and just spoil their lives and that's just what they do best. I least I have friends, who care about my feelings.

But now I have nobody. Ever since I made that dumb wish, I'm stuck in this century until who knows when. I honestly don't have a clue on how should I get home. I shouldn't have picked up that scepter I found in the graveyard in the first place…

Even if I try to fix things, it's always going to be too late. I guess I'm pretty much useless…

"Hey Lenalee!" I heard Allen's cry behind me. "I found her!!"

I spun around, what do they want with me? All I want to know is how to get home and apologize to Toboe.

I saw Allen and Lenalee run up towards me. Knowing those two, obviously something must've come up and I'm the one who's involved in this. If it has something to do for the treatment in my neck, I should probably just stay quiet and listen.

Lenalee, as cute as she is with her pigtails pulled up high, said, "Hey, we need you in Komui's office right away. He wants to have a word with you."

I just stood there, looking hopelessly lost all of a sudden.

_The problem is…I can't even talk yet! And, he wants to have a word with me?_, I thought about that for a moment. _The guy is losing his mind if he wants to talk to me!_

"Come with us," Allen smiled, holding out a hand to me. "We need you, we know you think it's crazy but just come with us anyway."

I had no choice but to go with them, I have nothing else to do anyway. I grabbed Allen's hand and the three of us headed up into the hallways and made our way into Komui's room.

This place is so big though; it's like a castle. Or so, maybe it was a castle. I wouldn't really care either way.

Right before I knew it, we set foot inside Komui's office. Normally, I'd expected to see just an average small office. Which consisted of a desk, a chair, a lampshade, one huge window with shades, and a bookshelf in the back. But no, this office was incredibly huge! There was a circle of bookshelves, covering up every corner of the room, and there was a small staircase leading up to Komui's front desk. And since there weren't any windows (I really can't say for sure) in this room, at least there were those special olden-day lamps that were attached to the walls before fanlights were invented.

"Ah!" Komui said with a huge smile, "Allen and Lenalee! Thank you both for bringing her in!!"

"Anytime, brother." Lenalee said with her smile, which is a lot cuter than her brother's by half a mile. "What do you want us to do now?"

"Nothing Lenalee," Komui said out loud, changing his expression all of a sudden. "You two carry on, I must have a word with this girl in private. You may stand outside if you like or just explore until I have another mission planned or something like that."

Both Allen and Lenalee shook their heads in response, and at the same time they both said, "Yes, Komui."

They headed their ways towards the door and out of the office. I bet they're standing outside waiting for the good or bad news, depending on what Komui's going to say to me. I hope it's something good, because I don't want to be screwed for life just because I can't get my voice back or something like that.

I slowly approached his desk; it feels as if I was in trouble or something. I never got in trouble when I go to school. I never was the sort to make any trouble anyway, but it feels like I did something wrong. Maybe, it has to do something with me breaking into the time orbit. I hope that's not the case.

"Hello there, Miss." Komui said to me with a serious look, but at the same time, he was smiling. "I know, it must be terrible that we never got the chance to know your name since you can't speak for the moment. But, I want to make things a little clear, so I hope that you will pay attention to what I have to say."

I nodded my head in response, although…it was hard for me to even nod my head since Kanda took a tiny swipe on the back of my neck with his Kedan. Not only that, the sticky bandage on the back of my neck started to itch too. Great. That just changes everything.

"There are three things that I need to clarify." Komui said while he took his finger and pushed the rim of his glasses away from the edge of his nose. "The first thing, it's about your disability to speak. I know it must be such a headache for you not to speak for just a bit of time."

A _bit_ of time? Try almost _half of the week_ to be more accurate.

"Anyways," Komui continued on, "The good news is that you may be able to speak again by tomorrow. That's when you can take off the huge bandage that's placed upon your neck. But, the only thing is, you must reapply a new bandage every week until the dead skin cells have left."

Okay, that's good to hear. I can finally speak again by tomorrow.

"The second thing is," Komui took a deep breath as he spoke, "I've heard the news that you've saved an innocent boy from the akuma and you used some type of dark weapon against it."

Oh yeah, the Earl's scepter…how could I forget that thing? That was the reason how I got here in the first place.

"I know this may not make any sense to you," Komui still continued, "But, I also heard the weapon you used was the 'Nightmare Assault' aka, the Earl's scepter. That's a very dangerous weapon, even if a mortal grabs a hold of it. The Earl is a devious character and his goal in life is to murder and create an army of akuma. Anyone who even touches the scepter for more than four hours will have their minds destroyed and create chaos."

Okay…I have to admit, that does sound a bit scary. So, I touched the scepter a lot longer than four hours, so…nothings happened to me. That's all because I've got Jaymi's protection.

Oh yeah, I should probably tell you right now, but Jaymi is an immortal. She's a special soul that I talk to for advice, whenever I feel down.

She used to live here on Earth like everybody else, but she has given up her life to save the person she loved, and the person she loved…was Toboe.

Toboe saw her die in his arms, and he started crying over her…hearing that story makes me feel sad, because…I never knew about anything. People even say I have the face of Jaymi, and it feels pretty weird that they would relate me to someone I never knew.

I always had this feeling…sometimes, I wonder if Toboe really does care about me as he did for Jaymi. Because he told me something once, and it was something like this:

"I swore to Jaymi that I'd never love another girl again, ever since that day she died in my arms. But, I always cried myself to sleep just thinking about those moments we shared together. All she ever wanted…was for me to be happy. But, somehow, I could never seem to fufill her last wish…I could never bring myself to smile anymore. Without her, it feels there's a huge gap missing inside…deep inside my heart…"

I feel like crying now, I don't know what to believe. But hearing all those things about Jaymi now gives me the sick feeling.

"Um, excuse me Miss?" Komui said out loud, "Do you feel alright? Is it the medicine that's giving you the pain?"

I suddenly woke up back into reality; my eyes burst open as if I heard an explosion that fell into the room. Feeling a bit startled by Komui's message I started breathing heavily. God, I feel so pathetic. That's what I do best anyway…just daydreaming all day long.

"I think it is the medicine…" Komui said, looking a bit frantic all of a sudden. And then, he sprung out of his chair and then he gave me the gentle push as if I was the little girl going to the school bus and then he said, "Just run along, find Allen or Lenalee or Kanda, and let them escort you to your room. That medicine after all has really powerful stuff inside. Go and get some rest, I will tell you everything else tomorrow morning at nine pm sharp!"

Well that was attractive. He sprung up from his chair and held both of his hands high, as if he's bringing in more customers or something like that. Not only that, he made this silly grin like he did something in his pants (crap. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Oh well…).

Anyways, I headed outside the office door just as Komui told me to, and then just as I predicted earlier (it was pretty obvious), there I saw both Allen and Lenalee standing there, waiting for me to return.

"Yeah, but I doubt that Miranda would have stopwatches. I doubt she'd buy another type of clock again after what happened last time." Allen said, laughing pretty hard.

Lenalee smacked him on the head for a split second, and it was with a rolled up newspaper too (I thought that was pretty funny.).

"Allen! People like Miranda can get over their fears you just gotta believe that! So what if she's been intimidated just because she doesn't want to buy clocks anymore? I mean, everybody's going to let go of something one day, even their own fears…" Lenalee said, feeling a bit proud that she said that.

"I'm sorry…" Allen said gruffly, while fixing his hair. "I didn't mean to go there, I thought it was—hey!"

Allen caught sight of me just standing there. In fact both of them caught sight of me standing around in the hallway.

"So," Lenalee brought back that cute smile of hers, "How did that little meeting go? I hope that Komui didn't say anything bad would happen to your throat."

I wanted to say something, but I have to wait one more day until I'm not disabled from speaking anymore. Thank goodness, I will finally get to speak again after so long. Well, it's been five days but you know what I mean.

"We should probably take you back to your room to rest." Allen said smiling, "We sorta…overheard him say that out loud."

Of course they did. Because all they did was just stand there for the news. But, it's actually pretty smart that they did since I cannot speak.

So, the three of us headed back to my room, and I just stayed there for the rest of the evening.


	9. Stage 8: Heart of Gold

**Okay, to those who have read this story, thanks to you guys, it reached more than 50 hits! :D**

**Although…I really need some more feedback please! One's not good enough for one story so I think you guys can do better than that! Just tell me what you like about the story so far!!**

**Anyways…there will be times in this story where I will shift between narrators. Sure, Anari (the heroine) will be telling most of the story, but there will be times where Toboe will take over as well, just like the chapter that you are going to be reading right now. So, this story, you will have two narrators. Two narrators make more excitement for me~~.**

**Don't worry though, I will notify you guys every now and then to tell you who's telling the story now.**

**-Twilight Anarein**

--

**_Stage 8: Heart of Gold_**

I hear voices echoing inside my head, calling out my name from every corner.

I thought for a second, that may have been Anari's voice, but…I'm not so sure about that.

My eyes burst right open right away, I thought I also heard a girl scream, but I was sure that it was just my imagination.

What's happening to me anyway? I never even felt like this before, ever since her cousin Leilani showed up, my mind has gone completely blank. I think…it was after when we cut the cake my mind was getting hazy.

So there I was, sitting on the couch, knees high to where I could see them (don't worry, I am wearing pants), my red shirt unbuttoned (hey, it sometimes get hot around here, even in winter, which is pretty weird if you ask me), and I was breathing heavily.

I swear, something doesn't feel right I'm pretty sure of it. After the party, that's how I've been feeling ever since the party ended. I don't even remember what happened after the party was over. And Anari…what happened to her? She always comes over whenever I wanted to see her…but, it's already been a week and she hasn't shown up ever since the party ended.

I think…it must've been something that I've done.

I got up from the couch, and started to lace up my shoes. Now feeling a little light-headed over this, it really doesn't matter to me if I feel this way. Even if my mind has gone hazy, I need to ask Anari what happened after the party.

So, I rushed towards the door, not bothering to button up my shirt. So what if I don't button up my shirt? I don't mind going shirtless, besides, it's not like I'm going to church anyway.

Just as I opened the door, I gasped, and took a few steps backward. Leilani stood on my front door step with one of those charming smiles of hers. It was like watching reruns of 'Seed of Chucky' where the scary dolls are out to kill you. That's how it feels like, not how it looks like…or, maybe it is…

"Hey there Toboe." Leilani said to me charmingly, "So, I see that you've got your shirt unbuttoned. Looks pretty sexy if you ask me."

"I was taking a nap earlier. And, it gets hot in here sometimes." I replied calmly, "Look, I'm really happy you came to see me Leilani, but you see, I was heading over to Anari's and--,"

"Oh, you don't need to go there." Leilani interrupted before I could finish, "I already went to her house and she's not there."

"Okay…" I answered sheepishly, "So, where is she?"

"She's gone." Leilani smiled big at me.

"Gone??" I repeated, "Gone where?"

"Oh, so many questions!" Leilani answered dramatically, which kinda scared me if you know what I mean. "Oh Toboe, why talk about my super sarcastic cousin all the time…while we can talk about our future together?"

All of a sudden, she gets up near my face and her big blue eyes glisten brightly, as I backed away slowly. Then she gets near me and she places both hands on my shoulders. Alright, I have to admit, I'm really scared right now.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked, looking hopelessly lost. "And what future? We never even had a relationship together!"

I gave her a slight push (sorry, I didn't mean to, but she scares me), and I tried heading towards the door. I tried to get a hold of the doorknob, but she suddenly ran up towards me and she grips onto my hand so firmly, I lost the feeling in my right arm. My hand has gone completely numb all of a sudden.

_Holy crap! She's strong!!_ I thought to myself. The pain has finally reached into my bloodstream, and it's making me squeeze one of my eyes shut tight.

"Get away from that damn door!" She shouted at me, "Anari hates you anyway! Why the hell do you want to see her anyway??"

"Now I understand." I suddenly said out loud, even in pain, I still remained calm. Leilani, on the other hand, looked hopelessly lost and then she suddenly let go of my arm.

"What are you talking about??" Leilani said in a low tone, she's definitely losing it. "Tell me Grey!! What the hell are you talking about??"

"Five days ago, before the party even started, you helped Tsume, Hige, and I to order a cake correct?"

I waited for her to answer, but all she said was, "Yeah…so?"

Then I continued on, "I knew that day, when you helped us to cut Anari's cake, I saw you putting something into the cake. That time, I didn't say anything, because I don't want to cause a scene that could possibly ruin the entire birthday party."

"What are you saying?" Leilani gave me the dirty look and continued, "I _did not_ put something into that stupid cake!"

"Maybe not the entire cake." I replied quickly, "But, it was after when we cut the cake, you put some sort of ingredient into the five pieces of cake that we all cut out together."

"Toboe, you must be _losing your head_." She said to me briefly, "Seriously, I didn't put any extra ingredient into that _damn_ cake. It was all real, and you told me that day that you loved me _more than_ my stupid cousin!"

"Why would I love you?" I said with a tiny laugh, "I _never_ have been in love with you! I'm sorry Leilani, we aren't really, I mean, I don't even see you connect to me in any way. Don't take this the wrong way but--,"

"_Shut up!_" Leilani suddenly got close to me and started smacking me with her hands, "_You bastard!_ She's not here because she went to the graveyard to visit her deceased mother and I left the scepter to banish her away!" Leilani said with a grin, but then her eyes widened and then she said, "Oops…"

"Wait a minute…" I said, finally losing it, "_You_ did this? You poisoned the cake just to get close to me and just get rid of your cousin? How could you do something like that?!"

"I did it…" Leilani said with an even more twisted grin, she started backing away the moment her grin started getting wider. "Because I totally despise Anari. She always gets more attention and people say that she's the cuter one of the two. But, will anyone listen to Leilani Kiya? No! Will they ever understand Leilani's feelings? No!! Will anyone give some love to Leilani Kiya? NO!!!"

"That's awful…" I answered quickly in a soft tone, "Nobody should have treated you like that. But you know, it's even more cold that you do something like that to Anari…"

"You see?!" Leilani replied, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Even _you_ don't pay attention to me!!"

She opened the door and said, "Go! Go and save Anari! See if I care!! And by the time this world will have it's downfall, nobody will even to my cries at night! Because, nobody cares about Leilani Kiya!! Nobody!!"

She slammed the door right in front of me, and I couldn't help but feel a bit sad. It's no wonder I find Anari and Leilani to never get along. Leilani…all she ever wanted was to have someone to notice her just once. Somebody who notices her as a person and not a freak, but…she chose her own path and decided to follow it.

My first priority right now is to find Anari. The second is to bring her back home.

So, I took one good look at my house, 'cause this will be the last for a while. I made a huge sigh, as I opened the door, and walked out.

The funny thing is, it feels like an oven inside my house, because the fans are all broken, and outside, it's so cold, so I just stood there for a couple of seconds buttoning up my shirt. It's funny though, the cold doesn't bother me much since I'm a wolf, but you know, wearing a loose red shirt, huge baggy pants that go down to your ankles, and red converses, doesn't make that much of a difference either. But then again, I don't want my neighbors to find me strange either. (Seeing a shirtless guy with his shirt undone in the middle of winter does look really bizarre.)

So, I started into a sprint, and onto the concrete path. My paws making prints in the huge snow. I headed my way into the graveyard—sorry, I forgot the name, but Anari is the only one that remembers the name, since she goes twice every week to make tributes to her late mother.

Anyways, I arrived at the graveyard, taking only but a few steps inside. This is not the only time I stepped into a graveyard either. No matter how many times I step inside one, it _always_ gives me the creeps. Like, as if there was dead folks staring at you when you have your back turned. Just the thought of that just makes me jump, all the time.

So, I looked around for Anari's mother's grave, and then I got lucky and spotted it from the corner of my eye. This place makes you feel so cold and so numb, I even found myself getting goosebumps just by taking a peek at this place.

And then, right beside her mother's grave, I then saw a tiny piece of paper left behind on the ground. I took a good look at it, and then I kneeled down to my knees just to pick it up. Apparently, it looks like it was a note.

A note that was left behind by someone. I quickly took my fingers and unfolded the paper as fast as I could, hoping that it was Anari who wrote the note.

But…the words printed here didn't look like Anari's handwriting at all. This is advanced cursive writing, Anari never writes in cursive. She writes in fine print, which is really easy to read. So, here I was, trying to decode the message, and I think it was something like this:

-_To anyone that finds this message-_

_Greetings fools! I am the Earl, and this is a special little gift of mine that I ordered in a very pricey weapon shop south of town. The 'Nightmare Assault' is a special type of scepter of mine, and it's got very unique powers, since it is made by the power of sadness and hatred. And it even grants you wishes._

_But there is one special power about this scepter that I found quite interesting. And, I was desperate to try it out. I can use the Nightmare Assault to go through different time periods, I decided to take it into the future, so I could continue my hours of making more tragedy and that would mean making future akuma weapons as well!! Hee hee hee!!_

I don't mean to interrupt, but what kind of weapon is called an 'akuma'?? And this 'Earl' guy must sound pretty stupid if you ask me. Besides, what kind of person would leave their possessions lying around in the future? Somebody's going to find it sooner or later…like I don't know…somebody like me? The thing I funny in this letter is that he finishes his sentences just by drawing little hearts.

_All I ever asked for is to create a world full of sadness, and have the akuma stand by my side. If I could succeed that, no, I will succeed in that! Then, nobody shall be able to stop me!! One day, when that one lucky person from the future releases its power, they will be able to release me, and I shall revert to my old self again! The reward for this mortal will be taking a trip back in time and be stuck in that century…forever!!_

_But…there is only one, possible way to escape, but since there's nobody out there that's even reading this message, which would mean the secret is still safe! And besides, nobody's going to remember the spell to get back home anyway! But I'll be nice and tell you the spell to get back home._

_The key to getting back to your time period is finding out the one thing that surpasses sadness, in other words—_

Gone. Like every other message, the last bit must've been torn right off. Even if I haven't met the guy, he sounds pretty evil if you ask me…to do something like that.

_The only thing is…if Anari has released the scepter's power that must mean that she's the one that went back two centuries back in time! So then, how come it didn't take Leilani if she got a hold of it first!Wait…that night, after when she disappeared, it was her birthday…so that must mean…she made a wish!_ I thought about that for a couple of minutes, and then it came to me.

_She must've made a wish that would send her away somewhere, so that way, when she got a hold of the scepter and made the wish, that must mean that Leilani made a prototype just to send her away somewhere else! And she only did this just to get revenge…_

Sometimes…you could never understand the true feelings of a young girl. Take it from someone who knows from experience…

But, I can't let my sad feelings get the best of me. So, I morphed into wolf form and used my two front paws to make a hole in the cold dirt. Hopefully, if my hunch is right, then maybe I should be able to find the real scepter and hopefully rescue Anari.

And then, I found something hard inside the hole; I poked my head inside the hole and grabbed the object with my mouth.

So, I morphed back into human form, and wiped the spit from the corner of my mouth. That scepter is not something I want to have for an appetizer the next time I decide where should I go to eat for dinner tonight.

And then, once I took a good look at the object I picked up, I was definitely on target. I found the real scepter, and it was funny looking to me. It has orange and black stripes on the pole, with a pumpkin head sticking out on the end of it. There was black stones crafted below the pumpkin's head, and sticking out of the side, was a huge flag. There was a sentence formed on the flag it said something like this:

"The Earl's Key to Ultimate Power!"

Okay…that was a little weird. No, I take that back, that is really weird, not to mention really dumb. Oh well…

So then, if I was right that I found the real scepter, then maybe I could do the same thing that Anari did. I should make the wish right now and save her life. Jeez, how do I know all these things? And I didn't even see it happen…I guess you could say that I'm just lucky like that.

Anyways, I took a deep breath and took the scepter in both hands. I closed my eyes and concentrated, "Show me, where Anari is… I wish to see her, I wish to find Anari back in the nineteenth century."

Suddenly, the scepter began to glow, and then the whole light took over the scene. The next thing I knew, everything just went black.


	10. Stage 9: A Boy and His Pet

**Anari: Um Twilight, you left a tiny mistake in the prologue of the story.**

**Twilight: What? –smacks self on the head– That's why I didn't get any feedback!**

**Anari: No kidding. You gave people the wrong message saying not to comment.**

**Twilight: I should just learn to keep my mouth shut when I'm typing stuff down. Sorry viewers…**

**Anari: –pats Twilight's head– That's a good girl. You should be able to get more feedback now.**

**Allen and Lenalee: Hey? Where did you go?**

**Anari: Crap! They still think that I can't speak yet!**

**Twilight: Well, that's true, since we didn't reach the next chapter yet! And your supposed to talk to Komui tomorrow!**

**Anari: They don't pay me enough for this job…**

--

**_Stage 9: The Boy and His Pet_**

"_Urrrgghhh_…"

It was already early morning…or dawn perhaps. Yep, the same ol' morning…where everything seems to look right.

Except the fact that I woke up in another time period.

I woke up on a pile of crates, as my head promoted from 'empty-headed' to 'heavy-headed' (when I mean by heavy-headed, I mean 'I've got a huge headache' just for waking up).

Note to self: don't wake up on a pile of crates, even if you feel tired or if you traveled back in time. Not good for your physical health.

Well anyways, it looks like that I'm just directly outside of town. I would know because I memorize every street corner in my free time, every wolf should know their way around the city's streets. And since I'm inside the back alley, I should get a move on quickly if there are any rogues or thugs nearby.

I started to put one foot down and started to work my way up. It was hard though since my body ached from every corner, head to toe. I should really work on getting a good night's sleep really; it's no wonder that I'm stressed out all the time.

The only thing that comes to my mind…is finding Anari and bring her home. But the thing is…how do I get back home?

Well, I won't know for sure until I try. I will worry about how to get back home later, and I doubt that the scepter will have enough energy to take us back home…

So, I got up, and finally got the feeling back in my legs again. Feeling a little relieved, I went wolf and I started making my way out the alleyway. (I don't want to make a scene that a human being has made his way out from the alleyway. Or they'll assume that I live there or something.)

I got out, unharmed (that's for sure), and when I came to once my headache suddenly went away, I instantly looked up to see the city lights.

Now this…this is what the nineteenth century looks like…

This looks way different from back home. I mean, there aren't any wacky signs or screaming people everywhere you go. There aren't any car chases…drug dealers…nothing weird going out in the streets. Now that I mention it, it does seem a lot more peaceful back home. I could probably get used to this for a while.

"Hey! Try using this!!"

My excitement quickly died away due to the fact that I finally heard screaming for the day. I guess, the nineteenth century isn't as different as I hoped. I thought the towns are always this sleepy…guess I was wrong.

I decided to see what the fuss was about. I headed towards the corner and slowly took a peek. My eyes widened straight away, as a group of thugs started to gang up on the old man. There was a creature floating about over his head.

The creature floating over the old man's head was basically just a furry creature with a white coat while every other part of its body is purple. Purple pointy ears, big purple eyes, purple bat wings, and a long, slender, purple demonic tail.

"Now, old man," One of the thugs said with a cracked voice, "Give us all of the innocence that is placed inside that bag of yours. Unless if you don' wan' to get hurt."

"Why in devil's name would I give it to you freaks?" The old man said, with a ferocious tone. "I'd rather much have God put me in chains and kill me with my own blood than give it to you!"

"_C'mon Master Mucchi!_" The creature floating over his head squeaked, "_Don't do this sort of thing! We should run away and give it to the exorcists!!_"

"Good idea…" Master Mucchi replied, lowering his voice, "You freaks better step aside. I don't wish to punish anyone under God's name."

"Why punish…" The same thug said in a low voice, "When we can kill??"

Then the strangest thing just happened. The thugs suddenly turned into these strange type of monsters that I've never even seen before. The monsters looked so vile and so ugly that I wouldn't know where to start. But I knew this wasn't looking any good so I tried to help out.

But just before I could even take the tiniest step, I saw the old man already die in front of my eyes. Everything went by blindingly fast, and the old man's blood already reached the concrete with it's dark crimson…

"_Master!!_" The creature started to whimper, "_Noooo!!!_"

The creature suddenly had huge, wallowing tears rise up in its big purple eyes. The thought of the thing losing its only master was really hard to watch. The creature went down to its master and started crying hysterically.

"Alright then." One of those monsters said out loud, "Hand over the innocence if you don't want to get hurt…pixie."

"_Kanopy will not_…" The creature started to squeak even louder, "_Disobey Master!!_"

"Alright then…" The monsters suddenly made a grin, "Then will have to break you then. Since you won't hand it over."

The monsters already started to strike, and then, before I could even realize it, I ran up to the monsters and stole the bag right out of their hands at top speed. They turned their heads over towards me…including the pixie.

"Who are you boy??" One of the monsters scowled at me, "Are you this old geezer's grandson or something?"

"No…" I said calmly, "I'm just an average everyday stranger."

Then the monsters came up to me, and then I took a good leap and then flipped over their thick heads. Despite the fact that they're angry, I had to think of a plan to stop them. As for the pixie, he flew over towards me and hid behind my back.

"Who do you think you are??" The monsters questioned me once more, "Do you think you'll play the hero and stop us??"

I started to run, with the bag in hand, I felt my heart racing all of a sudden. I guess it's because I never fought these types of monsters before. So, I know that there's no end to this.

Suddenly, the pixie started to holler at me, "_Human, you'll never be able to ward of the demons if you just keep running!!_"

"I know that!" I hollered back, "I'm just improvising!"

"_Call out to the Innocence!!_" The pixie said out loud to me, "_Only the Innocence will grant you it's power to get rid of these demons!_"

I really don't know what's going on that's for sure. First, Anari ends up disappearing; next, I find myself in the nineteenth century; and now, I find myself fighting monsters that I have no experience with at all. This is just what the doctor wanted…Oh well…

But I had no choice do I? I did what the pixie wanted me to do.

I started to call out, "_Innocence Invocation! Let me use the power to put an end to this unfortunate akuma's soul_."

_Whoa! What did I just say just now??_ I thought to myself, with a strange look on my face. _Nothing doesn't make sense anymore!_

Just then, the four silver bracelets around my right rist started to glow like crazy, and then a strange light lingered in the background. Then, the light suddenly disappeared, along with my bracelets. But then, I saw something strange happened to my right palm.

There was a huge scar that formed a crescent moon followed by a cross on the edge of my palm, almost to where my thumb was exactly.

I closed my eyes for just a few brief moments, hoping to understand what's going on with me. But, just as I opened my eyes, I opened them wide with surprise.

I carried two blasters, one in each hand. But, they weren't just any other blasters. They were steel-plated tonfas!

Now, this was pretty cool. I held them the same way your supposed to hold a tonfa, they have the appearance of a gun, but they're usually red and you hold them sideways. They're easy to hold because they have a built-in handle that you can grip on firmly when you need to. The tonfas I carried around are lighter than steel, and they're a perfect shade of red on the handles while as everything else was a solid silver.

"What are you going to do with that boy?" One of the monsters started to taunt at me right away. "Shoot us? Ooh, we're so scared! Not even guns could even leave a scratch on us!!"

I just ignored the taunts, as I fired them at the monsters, each of them started screaming. And vanished…just like that. Smoke started covering the entire alley.

Just as the smoke cleared, I saw the tonfa blasters started to fade and merge right in front of me. A light emerged from the two tonfas, and then they turned back into my old bracelets.

Now I understand… I thought for a moment, When I called out to the Innocence just like the pixie told me to, it must have granted me the power to ward off those monsters. But I wonder why did it choose my bracelets?

"_Wow_…" The pixie started to say with a surprise look on his face, "_For a human that used the power of the Innocence for the first time…that was most impressive!_"

I saw the tiny creature flew around me, looking all excited. As for me, I just stood in place and just blinked.

"So…" I began, still feeling a bit lost over everything that's happened so far. "What are you supposed to be?"

"_Master calls experiment 'Kanopy'_," The pixie said with the same, squeaky voice, "_Because, Kanopy was created to help people grant wishes when they sleep_."

"Really?" I started to smile a little bit, "Does it work?"

"_Kanopy never really tried_." Kanopy answered, looking a bit glum all of a sudden. "_Because, Kanopy never helped other people but Master. But now, Master's been terminated, Kanopy feels…feels_…"

I saw big tears welling up in Kanopy's eyes. I can feel the strong bond that he has with his master. Even if he does talk funny, you could still feel the strong bond between them.

"You must feel lonely without him don't you?" I asked really softly, it almost sounded like a whisper.

"_Kanopy feels so empty_…" Kanopy started so say after all of the tears, "_Kanopy's got nobody…Kanopy has no friends…Kanopy's all alone_…"

My eyes are still facing the direction to Kanopy, whom was still crying over about his master's death.

"Kanopy…" I began, noticing that his eyes opened to the sound of my voice. "I know this is just a short time that we got to know each other…but, I would like to be your friend. I would be delighted to take care of you."

"_Really??_" Kanopy replied with huge sniffles, "_You would do that for Kanopy?_"

"I don't mind…" I smiled, from the thought of us being friends. "In fact, it would be a lot of fun if you just came along with me."

Then the weirdest thing just happened. I saw Kanopy flew quickly towards me and started to purr like a cat from under my chin.

"_Thank you_…" Kanopy closed his eyes. I could tell that he was happy. "_Nobody's ever been nice to Kanopy, Kanopy's always been treated as an experiment to other people. Only Master treated Kanopy with_ _respect_…_he treated Kanopy as if Kanopy was human_…"

I couldn't tell if this was the love of a friend or the love of a machine. But somehow…it brought me to smile again after a long time.


	11. Stage 10: The Abandoned Storage Room

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long for the next post of the chapter. Apparently, I've got so much on my mind you wouldn't even imagine… (Or maybe you would.) So much projects and homework it's screwing up my brain. O____O**

**Anyways, forget about what I just said and enjoy the next chapter of 'The Wolf's Exorcist'! By the way, Anari's re-telling the story again.**

--

**_Stage 10: The Abandoned Storage Room_**

"Are you ready?"

The sound of Komui's voice started ringing in my eardrums; however, I can't stop him by doing so. I sighed and said, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Are you ready to take the test as the newest exorcist and reveal how _awesome _it is to be one?"

I just stood there by the six-foot tall mirror and blinked. Not only was Komui putting both hands on my shoulders, but I also stood there nervously. Besides, I've never done anything like this before…I've never even gotten the chance to explain that I _never _wanted to become an exorcist. But, what was I to do? I was disabled to speak for five days and I've got no choice to turn back now. That Millennium Earl is still out there chanting out my name so to speak.

I sighed once more, and immediately I closed my eyes. "I _can't_ do this Komui, I really can't…"

Komui suddenly turned me around the opposite direction; his sleek eyes are now locked on to my own. "You _can _do this." His voice, to my surprise, sounded a lot more serious, and he still has his hands placed on my shoulders. Actually, I don't find that hard to believe. "You've got to believe that Miss Anari. Don't be afraid to face up to the challenge."

I could feel my insides tingling inside. I can feel the sudden warmth that's making my heart inside feel heavy with worry and stupidity. I'm so pathetic…I really can't even get one person to hear what I have to say about myself. Or to ask me out to a prom.

Komui, on the other hand, took very large footsteps towards the door and turned his back to face me once again. "By the way," He began to add, "That new and improved version of the exorcist outfit just looks so adorable on you! It feels like you are my second younger sister or something!!"

I gave him the awkward glance. But, then again, he was a hundred percent correct about the uniform that I was wearing. It was so annoyingly cute, I just couldn't help myself. Let's see, my exorcist top looked somewhat similar to everyone else's – I mean, with the whole black and white color coordination, and not to mention the tiny silver cross pin that's supposed to prove that you were an exorcist. But the only distinction between my top and everyone else's is the fact that I have one of those oversized collars that's always faced upwards, sort of like in those typical-being-stuck-inside-an-action-movie sort of scenario. But, it does look nice when you mention it, and it keeps your neck warm. Now that's what I call a positive.

The weird thing about my uniform is that it came with Tifa Lockhart's shoes. That same chick from Final Fantasy, only my pair wasn't red, it was _blue. _That's right, _blue._I stared at the floor for a moment, not only I'm not ready for this 'greeting' but I also do not want to go and make myself a fool by slapping a random enemy in front of everyone.

I shrugged my shoulders, _What have I got to lose?_ I thought to myself, but not out loud.

--

This, was one dark hallway.

Compared to every other place I've seen in this huge castle, mostly I see places filled with so much light. Not here. I can barely see a thing.

_This can't be the place Komui was talking about. _I thought to myself, while I smacked unwanted dirt of my arm. Even if there was barely light in this hallway, I can actually picture how dirty this section of the castle must be. Makes sense, no one bothers to clean up a place that seems abandoned.

I let out a yawn, _I should've slept through this whole thing, _I thought, _Then I wouldn't be able to overcome the embarrassment that's going to happen._"Well--," I suddenly stopped for a split second just to let out a cough. The air in these halls is disgusting, but I don't want to go somewhere without breathing either. "…Here goes…"

I put both hands on the door and gave it a good push. I opened the door to reveal…great, _more darkness_. What a lovely day I'm having. I braced around the new room to look for a switch, _hopefully_, if there is one. I tried my best to feel the walls, and then I felt something sticking out of it. Something large that you could pull down and—

You get the idea.

I pulled down the switch and the lights clicked on all around me. One at a time. I guess nobody hasn't been in this room for a brief amount of time. Looks like it, I mean, even the wallpaper above me is tearing at the edges. And there are mirrors in this room too, but they were all cracked in the center. What happened in here anyway?

I don't know how, and I really don't know why. I somehow feel as if there is more to this room rather than the stuff that I see in front of me. I continued to look around the room (besides the fact that I felt mirror fragments from under my feet), and did much more snooping.

First of all, I don't have the slightest idea to why I'm doing this. And, knowing Lenalee's brother Komui, he's probably dying to know where on Earth am I. Or, probably started shrieking that he lost sight of me, both theories do sound about right. Nah, I won't take very long. It's not like the previous mistake I made a week ago.

That would've been very _bad_.

I don't know _what _is going on inside my mind, but suddenly I bumped into something hard and a huge box fell right in front of me. The huge white cloth somehow dug under my heels, causing me to fall down. _Hard. _I landed down on my butt.

"Oww…" I moaned in pain, "_Damn_, that's one _hard_ floor! What's it made of anyway? _Metal??_"

I suddenly looked up after swiping off the dust on the back of my black shorts and then wiped the remaining dust off my legs. Not forgetting about the arms too. And that's when I noticed the box that fell down from that dusty, old shelf.

I grabbed the box without any hesitation and placed it back on the shelf to where it used to be. And that's when I saw it.

If you think I was talking about Komui, then you're wrong.

However, there was these really nice pair of gloves that fell down on the floor. It was weird though, because compared to everything else I've seen so far in this room, everything was covered in dirt. This one came out clean, _seriously _clean, like as if it came out fresh from the laundry room.

These gloves were a snowy white color, with a red cross in the center of it, and the fingertips of it were black as the night sky.

_Who would want to lose a pair of gloves with high class like these in this place? _I thought, somehow, a smile came upon my face. _Or, maybe I could keep them. They look new right? And it seems to me that you could use them to fight too. I could surprise them once I pass the test._

I decided then and there that I started stuffing the gloves inside my short pockets. It fits inside like a glove. (Oh my god, that was terrible…)

--  
_  
Oh great, this is where the real drama is really going to kick in…  
_  
I stood at the foot of the door, with both of my hands trembling just as I touched the wooden part.

_Beyond this door, everyone's there. All of them are going to be staring at me, as if I was the new student in school or something. Or if I was the first to present a project….gah! I hate this!!_

It took me a couple of minutes to realize my head was resting on the door. I pulled away instantly; the beat of my heart went up a few extra beats.

_I really can't do this… _My eyes squeezed shut tightly at the instant I thought of everyone pointing fingers at me and laughing, with Kanda in the background calling me a whole lot of names, saying stuff like, "_You're such a pansy. A pansy without a stem or even a tiny bit of dirt._" And "_You're not cut out for the exorcist stuff, you're just one kid._"

My eyes burst open; honestly, I hope I pass so I don't have to live through this nightmare for many days to follow. My life already sucks enough.

I really don't care anymore. I pushed the door open with all the force I have and walked inside. Just as I pictured in my mind a few seconds ago, everyone was already here.

The weirdest part is, even if I was here for one week, I already gotten the chance to know everybody's names.

Reever Wenham, No. 65, Fo, Winters Zokalo, Cloud Nyne, Head Matron, Johnny Gil, Howard Link, Malcolm C. Levrier, Froi Tiedoll, Noise Marie, Bak Chan, Chaoji Han, Arystar Krory the Third, Rekei, Cross Marian, Miranda Lotto, Bookman…and so many others.

And there was Allen, Lenalee, Komui, and Kanda. All of them are desperate to know what type of exorcist am I…_as if I know!_

I am in the center of the training room, while everyone is chilling out and having some punch in the corner, everyone's eyes were locked on to mine. My knees instantly turned to jelly. If they asked me to do a dance for them, I would do it. But, dance and battles are two different things, and fighting really doesn't apply to me. I mean, I still haven't mastered my wolf abilities yet, and it's been _two _years!

Man, I sometimes wish I were home right now.

That's when I heard a noise behind me, something was whispering into my ears. I turned around immediately.

I should've guessed – Komui stood right behind me, and he has some sort of strange remote in his hands.

"What…are you doing with that?" I asked, my mouth was trembling out of fear. "Are you going to watch some nineteenth-century TV or what?"_  
_  
"Who needs to watch TV when you could be watching 'A Live Performance Right from Your Own Home?'" Komui squeaked just as he said it. "Come on out… my child!!"

I swear I heard Lenalee made a snicker from behind us. Not just her, but a few others.

It feels like I'm watching references of Pokémon all over again. Where Ash Ketchum says crap like, "Come on out…Pikachu!!" And the other three-hundred something pokémon he's got in possession.

But I really have to admit it though, the games were fun. Only the shows sucked like…I don't even know _where _to start. Why does Team Rocket come back for every stinkin' episode? Really, I don't care.

All I care about is passing this stupid exam and hide my shame until the end of time.

But, the sound of turning gears and popping noises suddenly was heard right behind me. I turned around to see Komui jumping up and down with excitement to see his "kid" going to face a girl like me. I turned my head, super slowly, to see what exactly am I up against.

Oh, it was a robot alright. But this one was green and it had a human shaped body with a beret on its head. Yes, the beret changes everything. He's a big and scary Nazi-made robot, who looks about an average human size. Y'know, I've been through a lot of physical fights before but this looks almost too easy to destroy. Even with limited powers just as mine. I think I can kill this thing.

_Jaymi, _I called out deep in my thoughts; _lend me the power of the lunar eclipse to put an end to this beast I'm facing. Let me…go wolf!!_

_I'm sorry_… Jaymi said with a low voice that echoed inside my head. _But, I can't be of any service._

_Why??_ I said, my voice rising with anger, _Why won't you lend me the power to go wolf? Y'know I'm not one of those blessed folks that can turn into a wolf freely like Toboe and the others can do!_

_It's your feelings of hatred Anari. _Jaymi echoed, _My special power to change you into your wolf form comes with its own restrictions. It's connected to your inner feelings…and I'm afraid to say that your anger over Toboe is what's because of it. You can't turn into a wolf at all if you still act this way. If you want to defend yourself, you'll have to start fighting in human form._

_You're joking…_ I made a fist, no, I made two fists. _This is all a lie. You're lying to me! I don't need Toboe to help me solve that annoyance that I'm going to face! Please possess me into a wolf and let me fight please!!_

_Once again, I'm sorry Anari. _Jaymi said, trying to hush me. _Unless if you get rid of this really bad habit of yours, I will no longer assist you. You're on your own._

I was scarred for life. Big time.

_Fine. _I thought to myself, the blood in my veins now reaching my knuckles. _If you won't help me out than I will. I don't need anybody to fight my own battles for me.  
_

I opened my eyes right away and started to take a giant leap in front of the robot. He started to launch laser-like bullets right at me and I quickly dodged them and somersaulted across the tile floor.

_Whoa! _I thought out loud to myself, _No hits, and yet I'm doing alright for a novice fighter! Thank God that I know how to dance._

My little self-congratulations was briefly interrupted when Komui's robot pinned me down to the floor, breaking a couple tiles on the floor that's around me. My entire body was covered with dirt before you can say the words, "Give me that bowl of soup!"

_You can't be serious…_I thought to myself, thinking about the fact that when this is over people are going to think that 'I'm that one bratty girl that can't even defeat a stupid robot'. You might as well tape a piece of tape to my forehead that reads, 'Failure'._  
_  
I now predict what my death is going to be, "Dying of Utter Embarrassment".


	12. Stage 11: Make Way!

_**Stage 11: Make Way! The Arcanum Gloves Make the Impact!**_

I should've listened.

Not only did I let myself down, but I let everyone else around me down. They expected a little bit 'more' from this _heroine._ But, it turns out in the end that I really am the fool of it all.

_Why don't I just keep my mouth shut? _I thought to myself, still gasping for air. _Then Jaymi wouldn't have been so pissed with me and I could've broken this thing to pieces._

This 'kid' of Komui's is trying to kill me. Its robotic excuse for a hand has grabbed my throat with all the force it's got and I swear my vision is turning blue. Then it started lifting me off the ground and raised me high enough to shoot me across the tile floor and through the walls.

_This…is the end…_I thought to myself, _I won't be able to pass the test and everyone will assume that I'm so weak. Who cares if that scepter has dark magic? The world is already full of dark stuff to begin with…_

But that's when I saw a red cross struck through the robot's hands and it dropped me to the floor. There was a tiny bit of blood streaming from my mouth due to the impact that I took seconds ago. _What just happened?_

My vision cleared up a few minutes later, and everyone looked up at the robot in shock.

Yep, they have a right to freak out, there _was _actually something fighting off that robot. The weirdest thing was…it was the gloves I found from earlier.

The gloves finally turned around at my direction and flew down towards me. They stopped just as they drawn closer to me. However, the gloves were still a few inches above the ground. As for me, I was totally blanked out.

_Wear us accommodator of the Arcanum Gloves… _the gloves spoke to me. With a spooky kind of voice that lingered in the air. _You needed help, and you wakened us from our sleep. Let us give you the power to stop these pitiful demons._

This day couldn't get any weirder. First off, Komui was all giddy about how cute I looked with my exorcist uniform, and then I found some section of the castle that nobody else even dared to check out, and then I go into a battle that I'm losing at currently…and now a _pair of_ _gloves_ talks to me?

I know that I'm not going to sleep well tonight.

Do I need to say it? I already put them on, so let's put on the show already!!

The robot lunges its way at my direction, with now sending three claws right at me. As for me, I looked down at the cracked pieces of tile that's left and started to concentrate. But, I suddenly stopped. _How the heck do I use these things?? I don't know how to work them!!_

The robot drew closer, and I started to panic harder. And I couldn't even stand up. My legs have gone numb, and I can't do a thing to stop it. Even if the gloves were my personal aid. Any minute now that blasted thing is going to strike…

I felt something trickle down both cheeks. No way, they were tears. _How could I be crying already?? Am I really that useless? My life was just used like a toy? That can't be true!!_

I just want this charade to end. I don't know what came over me, but suddenly, I screamed out the word, "STOP!!" and the whole place filled up with bright red light. The light was glistening from the cross' on the gloves, and then things went completely still for a second.

_Great…what's happening now?_

I slowly got up; my knees were still shaking and soaked with blood. It felt like I replaced my bones with rubber, and it was really painful.

_I picked the wrong day to wear shorts…_ I thought to myself, gasping for air. You could still feel the cold metal rest upon your skin, and it's really not that fun, let me tell you. I tried to open my eyes, they seem to be a bit dazed, but at least I could still see.

Then, right before my eyes, everything froze right behind me. Everything. I couldn't believe it; it feels like I stepped inside one of those nineteenth-century 3-D models. But, that was all my doing.

_This can't be right… _I thought to myself, but not out loud. _No way, there's no chance that I could've done this. _Look at me, I sound like a babbling five-year-old. Crying and asking way too many questions to myself.

But, I had this feeling like I needed to do something. Still having my gloves on, I walked up, slowly, towards Komui's robot and tried to see if it was still awake.

I poked it. Yes, I actually poked it.

The robot with down with a loud crash, as a huge echo filled up the room. As for me, I let out a huge sigh of relief.  
_  
Thank God… _I sighed once again, now smiling. _Now that that's over with, what do I do now to unfreeze everyone?_

Just before I had some time to even think about it, I heard the sound of gears pumping iron right behind me. I completely froze still.

_Crap!! _I thought for a split second, _I don't think this is over yet…why me?_

I shrieked a little bit, since a claw struck from right behind me. But, it completely missed me and broke a piece of the wall clean off. Some robot he made. I thought robots were made to shoot direct targets, maybe even a closer range, but not way off. No, I take that back. If this robot was made by Komui, then it must have a part of his brain inside. Makes sense, Komui did call it 'his child'.

The crosses that were sewn onto the gloves suddenly had a red-ringed aura emanating from them. Suddenly, I felt something very good coming deep inside my body.

As for his robot, it still continued to rampage around the room, looking for me. _Wow…really?_

I suddenly started to sprint my way up towards the robot, hoping it doesn't turn in my direction. Hoping for some miracle, I took a leap, grabbed one of its crab-like legs and used it as a gymnast's pole, to pull myself upward. I should try to join a gym sometime and try that again. The view was hysterical from up here.

Anyways, I took a couple of swipes at the beast (this kept going on for ten minutes…maybe even more) and I leaped off of it the same time when I gave it my final blow. It fell once again, face forward, sliding across the tile floor.

"How do you like me _now_??" I said with a huge smile coming across my face. Really, I never felt this much excited in a long time.

Then, I turned to these gloves, boy, were they something. A few seconds ago, when I gave my first shot, you should've seen the look on my face. These aren't your typical everyday working gloves. They're much more than that. These things can cut steel and I really wasn't kidding. The back of the robot's head had a huge scratch all the way across.

I still remained where I am, because I feel that it's still not over yet. Just as I thought, even if this thing is in very bad shape, it still wants to take a shot at me.

But then, something didn't feel right. No, it wasn't me. It feels like a whole new energy springing up in all around me. And then I realized…

The robot came at me, and then, to my own eyes, it ran at top speed towards me. Letting my guard down, it hit me and it sent me flying and I crashed through the walls. I sat up, feeling a bit uneasy as if I was going to throw up. But I ended up coughing out a bit of blood.

I wiped the blood off my bottom lip, but some more blood came trickling down my mouth. It's disgusting, it tastes like rust…

Then my eyes widened straight-away, as I began to look up towards the robot. Oh boy…this thing means a lot of business. I was scared stiff, I didn't know what to do next. I practically used up all my power, and I feel really stupid for doing that. That's what you get for having much fun…

It kept firing at me, with its mechanical arms, punching me left and right, and I didn't have the necessary strength to back up my defense. It suddenly became very difficult to see, and my eyes slowly closed shut. And I slowly fell unconscious.

_You always need me to fend off your battles for you._ Jaymi's voice echoed.

--

But then, everything went quite still for a moment. The robot itself stopped throwing its punches at me, and decided to take a breather.

Since Anari can't do a thing about it right now, I might as well finish the battle for her…again.

That robot is still sitting there, looking completely dull. I mean, I've been through a lot of battles and a lot of heart, but this thing? This is just saddest thing up to date.

But no, I couldn't let this thing keep up with its ongoing rampage can I? No. In my book, I don't expect to give mercy to anyone, not even low-level robots.

I slowly got up to my feet, not bothering to whimper over the pain like Anari does. And then I suddenly walked up towards this piece of junk, hoping to get its attention.

Right away, it felt my presence and the camera lens locked onto to me. You don't need to ask, because I can tell. Despite all that I've seen so far, Anari did a pretty damn good job beating up this thing. She finally left the easy part for me.

"Hey," I started to say out loud, "do you think it's funny hurting innocent girls like me?"

The robot got up to its…feet. And opened up its claws, in a dramatic sort of way, kind of like what knives do to onions before you chop them up, that sort of thing.

"You know, I've been in a lot of fights with jerks before, but I _doubt _that you'd even reach that level." I started to say, lifting up both hands, both crosses started to emanate energy again. The pose I'm making feels like I'm going to start massaging someone or whatever. "Seriously, if you want to be a jerk, you'd better work on it. 'Cause it's among the saddest I've ever seen-- wait, let me take that back. You won't be able to because I will be the one to put you out of your misery."

Of course, just like with Anari, the robot came at me, at full speed. I don't need to hesitate, 'cause I already have selected my next move.

All I could say was, "Try me."

But, then the strangest thing happened.

To my own eyes, for the first time in a long time, I don't know what's going on with my body (did I say my body? I mean 'host body'.) but, I feel as if something ripped through my back.

And then, I knew. A pair of black wings appeared in front of my eyes. I felt scared, because I can control my wolf instincts, but I could not control these pair of wings. What power did I just summon up? Anari _better _know what kind of powers are these when she wakes up. There will be some _serious talking _when she gets up, I swear.

The robot stopped in its tracks, when it saw my wings. I was still holding the same pose, and the wings aren't moving. That was pretty gay, I have to admit. _C'mon, what kind of pair of wings doesn't flap? Seriously…_

To my eyes, the wings were growing. _Actually_ growing.

_Holy crap…those are some BIG wings. _I thought, but not out loud. _Now, that's what I call to-carry-a lot-on-your-shoulders._

Just as the wings were in full size, I realized then and there that they're not going to grow any longer than this. I felt uneasy about this, and flapped my wings to get that weird, shaky feeling off my shoulders.

And then it happened.

Huge gusts filled the room, and the gusts were so huge, you could even see them. They were acting like razors, ripping through walls and leaving giant holes behind them. Damn, I would not sleep at night with those wings on my back.

But…where was Komui's sad excuse for a contraption run off to?

I swiftly turned my head at an angle, hearing soft, sounds of turning gears coming at me from that angle. Just as I thought, Komui's robot was making its way back up the tower. It didn't look like it had the guts to fight anymore, it had serious scratch marks, third-degree burns, and there was smoke pouring out of its head. You could hear the sounds pop even harder just as it drew closer.

And yet, it _still wants _to fight me.

I had no other choice anyway; I had to fight no matter what becomes of me. I just want, for the love of GOD, to break this thing.

To my own eyes, it was a few feet from where I stood, and then, it fell down with a crash. I waited for a few minutes and it still didn't get up.

A smile grew on my face, I closed my eyes and I finally gave out a sigh of relief. _Thank you God, for helping me._

--

I suddenly reopened my eyes to see something completely unexpected. Really, I mean it, my eyes pretty much grew bigger, but, you already knew that, and I know it's annoying.

The weird part was…I was lying on the floor, with dust in my hair, and so much broken tiles and wallpaper made it seem _very _uncomfortable to get any back support.

_What was Jaymi doing while I was out cold? _I thought, _This place is a mess, it feels like an explosion broke out here._

"MY BABY!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY????"

My heart pounded much faster, because that scared me. I have no need to turn around because Komui already rushed inside. His robot, all beat and broken on the floor, smoke continued to pour out of it. Komui broke into tears and held onto his broken contraption tightly.

Then all the other scientists and exorcists poured into the room, wondering what on earth just happened. They also asked me questions saying if I was okay or not. It seemed like it went on for hours…

As for me, there was much more going on in my mind, and _only one_ person may have all the answers…I'm thinking Jaymi.


End file.
